


The Boy with the Bread

by Nonnie_mouse



Series: The boy with the bread verse [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Delly Cartwright/ Peeta Mellark, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonnie_mouse/pseuds/Nonnie_mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss becomes fascinated with a painting she finds at a travelling market. Modern AU. Supernatural themes. Katniss/ Peeta. ( there is brief Peeta/ Delly , but ultimately this is Everlark)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The painting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all hunger games references and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. No profit is being made  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Thank you for reading!

It was such a simple painting. A boy, leaning over a fireplace, with his blonde hair highlighted by the flames of the fire. He was leaning over, the baker's peel in his hands, with a newly baked bread resting on it. The title was simple, too. " The Boy with the Bread". The painting, while detailed, seemed to be quite weather-worn and crinkled, and the frame it was in seemed to be deteriorating at well.

And yet - Katniss couldn't stop staring at it. Maybe it was the detail that the artist put into creating the image. Maybe it was the way the boy stared at the bread. The painting was filled with an intensity that she couldn't explain. She felt enchanted. 

The day had started out simply enough. Delly and Madge had picked Katniss and a complaining Johanna up to have a look at a travelling market , known as " Effie's trinkets". It was one of the more eccentric markets that came through Salem; complete with a kooky character standing outside the markets with an outrageous wig, promising shoppers a " big , big day". Katniss had fully expected to be quite bored at the markets and was only out with the girls because she knew that Johanna would whinge so much that Delly and Madge would agree to go to O'Neills Irish Pub and restaurant after, just to drown her out. She had planned to do her own whining and foot tapping in accompaniment to Joanna's just to get the point across. That is, until she saw that painting.

" Fascinating, isn't it? " a man's voice broke through her reverie. Katniss turned to find a dishevelled looking man next to her. He swayed from side to side lightly, proving that, as well as the smell, the bottle he had in his hand was not filled with water. 

" Who would think that a guy making bread would be one of the most interesting things at this godforsaken market, huh? " the man said, ending the comment in a slightly hysterical laugh. 

Katniss nodded absently. They stood next to each other, staring at the picture for a while , the man taking periodic swigs of his bottle. 

"So. Do you want it, or not?"

Katniss blinked " I'm sorry?"

The man snorted. " Look, we're only here a limited time; I can either sell it to you, or I sell it to someone else. You're the only one who has given it a second glance today. This piece has got a lot of interest before, being from the seventeenth century, but no one seems as fascinated by it as you are. I'd rather sell to someone who could actually appreciate the piece, but, it's up to you. I'll end up selling it anyway, here or somewhere else. So; again, do you want it or not?"

Katniss bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth. She had come to the market with no intention of buying anything- let alone something as expensive as a painting. When the man had spoken about selling to someone else, Katniss had felt the hairs on the back of her neck. There was something so very wrong with that idea. " How much?"

"Four hundred dollars."

"Four hundred dollars?" Katniss hissed " It's got sun damage and it looks like beavers have used the frame as a chew toy!"

The man shrugged. " And, yet? It's worth so much more."

Katniss threw her hands up " I don't have four hundred dollars! " Katniss wasn't sure what had come over her, but she found herself frantically trying to scrabble together four hundred dollars in her mind. Joanna owed her some money... Prim liked art, maybe she would appreciate the paintings' rustic beauty... Katniss sighed.

" Forget it." She turned around abruptly, ready to stomp off to find her friends and drown her disappointment at the pub.

The man selling the painting looked at her , grey eyes contemplative. "For you, sweetheart? Two hundred."

Katniss felt a blush cover her face. " And if I don't have two hundred?" She said, defiantly.

The man shrugged " Pay it off in instalments. I have a feeling he's gonna be happier with you than any one else, anyway." With that, the man whipped out a business card , reading " Haymitch Abernathy", and a cell number. " Just, give me what you can now, and when you can pay me more- let me know. I'll go get this ready for you now." Haymitch turned and ambled off to find a box, leaving Katniss staring dumbfounded at her new acquisition.

Was it just her, or was the fire in the painting burning just a bit brighter?

***

" Really, Katniss? A painting? How mature of you." Johanna griped, as Katniss fussed about where to leave the painting for now. 

" Well, some of us have to act our age, Jo." Katniss shot back, putting the painting on the dinner table. After paying Haymitch the fifty dollars she had in her wallet, and then found her friends to let them know that she'd have to go home to drop the painting off and pick up more money for the pub. She had endured various questions from her friends at her unusual ( for her, at least) purchase. Once Delly and Madge had seen it, however, they seemed to have the same reaction she had had. Only Johanna remained unconvinced.

Delly peered at the painting " It's definitely an interesting piece. And, have you seen the colour of the boys' eyes? Wow."

Johanna huffed " Whatever, can we just go?" She pushed her way back out to Madge's car; Delly and Madge following. Katniss quickly left a note for Prim, who was on a shift at North Shore Children's Hospital, then followed her friends.

She returned later that night, slightly tipsy and feeling strangely bereft. Of what, she wasn't sure. The first thing she saw when she walked in was " The Boy with the Bread". The second thing she saw was a note from Prim, reading " :) , nice painting! Nighty night, sis!" Katniss smiled, and started to move towards her room to get ready for bed. Before she did, she was overcome with a strange need. Mentally blaming the compulsion on alcohol, Katniss went back to the painting and gently stroked the boy's face. She giggled as she did, and then hurried to her room for the night.

That night, Katniss dreamed of the boy with the bread.


	2. The dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss dreams about the boy with the bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all hunger games references and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. No profit is being made  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Thank you for reading!

_The first thing she could feel was the heat of the oven, burning fiercely in the fire place as the boy- man, really- kneaded the dough with careful precession, concentration evident on his face. Katniss walked closer, wanting to get a good look at the boy who's likeness had captured her so thoroughly. She watched as his blonde curls fell into his eyes and he blew at them in an irritated fashion, but never stopped the rhythmic kneading._

_"Not too hard." Katniss heard him say in a soft tenor, slowing his movements and checking the consistency of the dough. With gentle hands, he shaped the bread and placed it on the peel. Just as he carefully slid the bread in to bake, both he and Katniss started at the sudden scream from within the bakery._

_" A changeling!"_

Katniss bolted upright in bed, just as her door flew open, and a blur that could only be her little sister flew in and gave a couple of over enthusiastic bounces just near where Katniss' feet rested on the end of the bed.

" Morning!" Prim beamed and bounced, almost trilling her greeting in exuberant cheer.

" Jesus, Prim. What the hell have you been smoking?" Katniss said, flopping down hard against her pillow.

"My 'thank Christ I didn't have a night shift so I got a reasonably decent night's sleep' pipe" Prim quipped, crawling up towards Katniss and coming to rest her head next to her sister's. Katniss' hand immediately went to tug playfully at the braid Prim always wore to bed. Prim had only been working at the hospital for a year, and day shifts were still a very rare commodity. " What about you, Miss grumpy pants?"

" I'm in my ' never let Johanna Mason buy me a revenge drink' rut." Katniss yawned and stretched as Prim giggled. "That girl has some serious issues."

"And yet, she's still one of your closest friends. You really don't learn from your mistakes, do you?" Prim tutted and sighed mock sadly. " You're just lucky that you've got an awesome sister with mad culinary skills."

" Is that why I can smell burning bacon?"

"Shit!!"

Katniss laughed softly as Prim bolted from the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She let herself stretch luxuriously before following Prim down. When she got to the kitchen, Katniss' eyes shot up in appreciation. Despite the near bacon disaster, Prim had done a pretty decent job with breakfast. There were fresh rolls on the table, juice and fresh butter. There was also fresh fruit and milk - and bacon, of course. It was far better than Katniss' usual fare of soggy Cheerios and strips of ham that she stuffed in her face as she ran out the door.

. Katniss felt a little pang when she realized that the painting had been moved, but convinced herself that she was being ridiculous. They had to eat; the painting couldn't be on the table forever. She quickly shook her self and made her way into the kitchen.

"Saved it!" Prim said in a sing- song voice as she put the crispy bacon on a side plate and started the eggs. " I'm still awesome. How do you want the eggs?"

Katniss shrugged. " Scrambled? Can't go wrong with scrambled eggs and a side of bacon, right?" 

As Prim happily complied, Katniss noticed where " The Boy with the Bread" had gone. Prim had propped it up on the dividing wall between the kitchen and the dining room. Prim noticed where Katniss' attention had turned, and said "Oh, yeah. I thought it would be funny to hang him in here, you know, where he clearly belongs. I hope you don't mind?" 

Katniss shook her head, walking up to the painting and adjusting it a little. As she did so, she noticed something different. She turned to Prim. " Did you reframe this since last night?" The old, worn frame of the painting seemed to have been replaced with something new. The frame was still old, but instead of looking like termites had almost eaten through it and it could crumble at any second; the frame was made of a dark, sturdy mahogany wood. Still not as polished as it could be, but it highlighted the pictures details now, rather than making it look ratty and old.

"No," Prim said, shaking her head and starting to plate up their breakfast " but, to be honest, I was kind of wondering if you did when you got home. I mean, it is a really lovely painting, Katniss, but it hasn't been well looked after. I was going to look for a frame for it before my shift tonight; but I guess it's original frame isn't so bad in daylight."

Katniss winced as she had a sudden flashback to the dream she had had and the scream that had jolted her from slumber. " I guess." 

"What made you buy it, anyway?" Prim and Katniss moved to the table to eat. Katniss sat and had a bite of her food before answering. " I don't know. It was just... Really ... Simple. But beautiful. It's weird."

Prim laughed " I'll say, you're not someone that's swayed by beauty"

Katniss scowled and stabbed at her next bite " There are more important things than beauty, Prim." 

"And, yet..." Prim trailed off. " Is there any way to find out more about it? It looks really old."

"The guy who sold it to me said it was 17th century." 

Prim gasped "Katniss! How much did you pay it for? It must be worth a fortune!"

Katniss looked uncomfortable " Honestly? Probably not as much as it's worth."

"God, can you imagine? Maybe it's a lost masterpiece or something!"

Katniss laughed " I wouldn't go that far, Prim. But, I've got the seller's number- I can give him a call and see what he can tell me. I've got to go to work first, mind."

Prim squealed and clapped, excited by the prospect. They ate the rest of their breakfast in relative silence, mentally preparing for the rest of their days. But, as they cleaned up after breakfast and prepared for work, Katniss couldn't shake the slight feeling of unease the dream had left her with- and the anticipation of what the strange Mr Abernathy could tell her about her painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up : the call. Also, I will be slowly delving more into Katniss' past and present as the story goes on, as well as Peeta's. Hope you enjoy!


	3. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss tries to find out more about the boy with the bread. Haymitch is unhelpful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all hunger games references and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. No profit is being made  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Thank you for reading!

One of the best things that Katniss could think of about living and working in Salem was the fact that she and Johanna could work in the Cent shop in the House of the Seven Gables, and scowl and snark at as many tourists as they wanted, and they couldn’t really get fired for it, because the tourists thought it was all part of the act.

　

And then, of course, there was Delly; who would cheerfully lead the tourists on the guided tour bouncing happily in her 17th century garb and quoting Nathaniel Hawthorne all the way.

　

Delly Cartwright; Aficionado of shoes, literature and history. Delly was blonde, bubbly and curvy, a tourist trap’s dream employee. She was able to engage the tourists with her sunny personality and wax lyrical about almost anything that the tourists wanted her to.

Katniss and Johanna, both with dark hair and slim frames (although Jo was considerably taller) were lucky if they got through a day without making a child sniffle in distress. To be honest – it was because Delly was such a good sales person and friend that Jo and Katniss were currently employed. Katniss was still studying at Salem State, doing a MAT in Middle School General Science – she figured that knowing a little about her own town’s history couldn’t hurt her.

　

It was nearly the end of Katniss and Johanna’s shift when Delly bounded over to them.

　

"So, Katniss, have you decided what you’re going to do with the painting you bought, yet?’ She asked.

　

Katniss shrugged as she began to tidy up, getting ready for close "It’s hanging in our kitchen right now – Prim put it up. Seems to be in better shape than I first thought it was. Prim wants me to call the guy who sold it to me – Haymitch, I think – because she thinks it could be valuable."

　

"So, she hung it in the kitchen?" Delly shook her head "That’s just going to damage it even more! Maybe you should bring it in here – get someone to look at it and do a valuation on it."

" Yeah, who knows?’ Johanna chimed in "Maybe we can pawn it off for a better price than what you paid for it."

　

At that, Katniss felt the uneasiness that she had experienced at the market when Haymitch had mentioned selling the painting to someone else. She couldn’t explain why, but she couldn’t shake the feeling either.

　

"No." She said, decisively " The painting’s staying with me. I’ll call Haymitch after my shift, find out what I can. And, the painting’s fine in the kitchen, Delly. It suits the kitchen."

Johanna raised her eyebrow "Wow, babe; you’re really enamoured with this painting, aren’t you? We really need to find you a real boy to play with."

"Yeah, yeah; don't concern yourself with me, Jo. Have you decided whether you're dating Glitz or Glamour, yet?"

"It's Gloss and Glimmer. And, why pick one when I can have the best of both worlds?" Johanna hoisted herself up on the tiny counter and swung her legs. "Come on, let’s ditch this place and go get something to eat."

　

"You guys go ahead. I’m going to give Haymitch a call. I’ll text you when I’m done."

　

Delly smiled " Sure thing, Katniss. And, let us know about what you find out – I’m definitely interested to hear what this guy has to say about the piece."

With that, Delly linked arms with Johanna and trotted them out of the cent shop.

　

Katniss took a deep breath and pulled out the business card that she had felt burning a hole in her wallet all day, and dialled the number.

After about three rings, the phone was answered with a grunt that could resemble something along the lines of "Abernathy."

　

Katniss twisted a stray bit of hair from her braid absently as she said "Oh, Hello, Mr Abernathy – this is Katniss Everdeen. Uh, you sold me a painting yesterday? The Boy with the Bread?"  
There was a pause on the other end of the line, and then Haymitch said " Ah, yes. Katniss. Got an instalment for me already?"

　

She cleared her throat. "No, not yet – but, I just wanted to check what you knew about the painting. It looks quite valuable – and you said it got a lot of interest while you were travelling. So, I just wanted to know its history."

　

"It’s a 17th Century piece."

　

" So you said yesterday. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

　

"Other than I found it in my attic one day, and thought – ‘hey, this could come in handy’, no. Don’t know the artist, don’t know where the boy lived. Look – what are you really asking me, kid?"

　

Katniss let out a frustrated noise. "Well, how do you know it is from the 17th century?"

　

"Apart from the fact that it looks old as balls? The tools being used, the clothing the boy wears … I wasn’t a history teacher for nothing, sweetheart."

 

"You used to teach history?" Katniss tried to keep the incredulous tone out of her voice, but somehow she failed abysmally.

"What can I say? Yes, until the histrionic stupidity of the human race drove me to drink." Was Haymitch's dry response.

　

"But, you said it was a fascinating piece. You made it sound like it was something special!"

　

"You seemed to think it was."

　

Katniss wanted to scream in frustration.

　

"Look – there’s definitely something special about the painting, but I don’t think it lies in its history, Katniss. You felt it, I felt it. What’s more important than that?"

　

Katniss wanted to argue, but couldn’t think of any valid rebuttal.

　

Haymitch continued "If you want, I can talk to some of my buddies and see what I can come up with. If it’s that big a deal for you."

　

Katniss agreed, and Haymitch promised to be in contact in the next few days. Katniss didn’t know why, but she had a feeling there was a story behind the boy with the painting.

　

She just had to figure out what it was.

　

　

Next up: Katniss dreams more. Haymitch wasn’t very helpful here, but hopefully he’ll redeem himself in later chapters!


	4. The boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale meets his competition. Delly notices some things. Katniss dreams . Dreams are in _italics_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all hunger games references and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. No profit is being made  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Thank you for reading!

By the time Katniss had got home ,changed, and was ready for dinner; Delly , Madge, Madge's boyfriend ( and Katniss' oldest friend) Gale and Johanna had eaten and moved on to the drinks. Katniss had been more then happy to leave them to their own devices and just have a quiet dinner at home. No such luck however, since the group were just that side of rowdy and obnoxious that they wouldn't take no for an answer, and invited themselves to her place for free food and cheap wine. Apparently, it had got to that time of night.

When at her door, Gale quickly swept Katniss up into an inebriated and enthusiastic bear hug. 

"So, where's this painting you've apparently ditched me for, hey, Catnip?" He asked, sharing a smirk with Johanna.

" I'd ditch you for anyone and anything, and you know it, Hawthorne."

Gale placed his hands over his heart "Katniss, you wound me. I'm unloved."

"And I," Madge said, slapping Gale on the ass and giving him a kiss on the shoulder "Am chopped liver, apparently. This calls for more alcohol!" Madge grabbed Gale's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Delly and Johanna were at their heels.

Katniss closed the door behind them with a sigh. "Of course you guys can come in. Mi Casa, yada yada."

When Katniss reached the kitchen, Madge had already pulled out wine glasses and was opening a bottle of red, while Delly , Johanna and Gale stood by " The Boy with the Bread".

Gale blinked at the painting. "Well, this isn't what I was expecting."

Johanna nodded. " I know, right? It's totally boring. Just some dude baking bread. It's not like he's doing anything note worthy, or is in the buff or something. Now that? Would make for interesting art."

Gale winced. "And could be potentially painful. Gives a whole new meaning to fire crotch."

Madge snorted wine out of her nose, and Delly squealed and slapped at Gale's arm. 

"Stop it! I think it's a beautiful piece. I wish you'd let me have someone have a look at it, Katniss." Delly reached towards the painting and let her finger run across the boy's cheek- just like Katniss had done the first night she had the painting. Then, her head tilted to the side. "Hey. Does... Does the painting look any different to you?" 

Madge came up and stood next to Delly. "Well, Katniss did say that the damage wasn't as bad as it looked at first. The colors definitely seem brighter."

Delly shook her head slowly. "No. I mean, I could have sworn the boy used to be facing the fire straight on. Now it kind of looks like he's turning a little. As if something has caught his attention behind him. The fire is reflecting off more of his breeches and banyan, too."

At Delly's words, Katniss felt a chill run up her back, the angry scream of the woman in her dream echoing in her head. _"Changeling!"_

"Come on, Del. It's a painting." Johanna said. "It's not like you got a good look at it before, anyway"  
Katniss nodded her head and smiled, pretending to be amused at Delly's 'discovery'. She let the chatter of her friends wash over her as they changed topics, making sure to laugh and comment at appropriate times for the rest of the night.

But, her eyes never left the slightly turned body of the boy in the painting, and her heart never forgot that scream.

 

_Later that night, after her friends had left; just as she could feel herself floating between wakefulness and sleep, Katniss heard the scream again._

_"Changeling!" A woman's voice screeched " that is what he is! Ne son of mine!" Katniss watched as a woman, dressed in a Brunswick and a cap burst into the room, just in time to watch the bread on the end of the peel wobble and fall into the fire. The woman let out a shriek of outrage, and wrenched the peel from the boy's hands. To Katniss' horror, the woman began to beat him with it. The boy instinctively curled in on himself, crying out  
" Please, m'lady! You but startled me!" _

_"M'lady?" Katniss thought, vaguely remembering from some high school history class that that was a term that could sometimes refer to someone's mother in Colonial times... But, no. Surely not. There was no way this bitch was anybody's mother, let alone the boy on the ground who was now cowering._

_Katniss felt white hot fury race through her body, and, before she even knew what she was doing, threw herself over the boy's body; shielding it from the relentless blows. She made sure she covered him as best she could with her small body and waited for the sting of the peel. Just as she felt something connect with her back..._

Katniss gasped as she sat straight up in bed, feeling a phantom lash across her back, completely suspecting her hand to come away covered in blood, or at least the flesh to feel tender. She found nothing.

Katniss shook her head, feeling sick to her stomach. What the HELL had that been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, more Peeta, more Haymitch


	5. The story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit about the paintings' origins is revealed, the plot starts to show itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all hunger games references and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. No profit is being made  
> All mistakes are my own.

The next few days had left Katniss feeling very out of sorts. She found herself jumping at every noise, and becoming paranoid at things as simple as a light breeze coming through the house due to an open window. 

Whenever she was in the kitchen, Katniss would avoid looking at the painting, and even made it a point to spend as much time as possible out of her home, enlisting Gale to go for jogs with her, or making excuses to go to Salem woods with him- as Gale worked as a 'Friend of Salem' , doing guided walks there and helping maintain the woods. It was the perfect job for him, as it had been Katniss and Gale's favorite past time as kids to find a way into the woods and try to mimic the calls of the blue jays and warblers that resided there. Katniss was spending so much time with Gale, Madge even went so far as to half joke about Katniss and Gale doing things in trees other than bird watching, which caused both Katniss and Gale flail their arms and splutter inarticulately at her. Gale also seemed to think kissing Madge for a good five minutes to prove how against this suggestion he was would make sure that Madge would never suggest anything of the sort ever again.

After that, Katniss found other ways to get out of the house and occupy her mind with other things other than the painting and the awful dream that accompanied it. The dream had scared her in its intensity. Not only that, but she couldn't figure out where her subconscious could have got the material to portray that mother's abuse with such fervour. Of course, Katniss knew that physical abuse against children and adults was a reality; but she had never actually seen it in action. Her own childhood hadn't been perfect, by any stretch of the imagination, but it hadn't been like that. Maybe she had witnessed such abuse in a movie somewhere , but even then, she couldn't imagine that she had paid that much attention for it to affect her so.

"What if..." Her thoughts taunted her. She quickly scoffed at herself. There was no 'what if.' Her imagination had just run away with itself. 

Even so, she couldn't stop the chill that ran down her back every time she looked at the picture that had once intrigued her so much. So, she still occupied her time with everything rather than being at home; having lunches with Prim between shifts, being wing girl to Johanna's escapades, and avoiding loved up Madge and Gale, just to prove that she could. She'd show them that she had other friends.

It worked for a while. She had no dreams about 17th century boys. No crazy women beating their children entered her mind. But, she also felt a sense of foreboding. As if it were only a matter of time until it happened again.

One night, it did.

_This dream wasn't like the others. Katniss was standing in her kitchen, facing the painting on the wall. However, the painting wasn't of the boy with the bread. Or, more accurately, the boy was there. But, he wasn't in the bakery. The painting had almost become like a TV set, filled with moving images of the boy's life. She got the impression, though, that if she reached out to touch the painting, there would be nothing to separate her and the images. She just wasn't game enough to try._

_Katniss could see him walking through the village. She could see him selling bread to villagers,customers entering the open building that had been divided into two rooms to make a bakery. She watched him talk to two people who looked about his own age; a boy with bronze hair and sparkling green eyes who was dressed in fishing clothes, and a girl, with brown hair and green eyes as well. If Katniss listened hard enough, she could hear the three of them talking, but, it almost sounded like it was through static. She could even pick up sounds of laughter, and focused on the boy's face. God, he looked ten times more beautiful when he smiled. His blue eyes, the ones that Delly had commented on when she first saw the painting, shone when with his friends and when baking. They dimmed when that woman was in the room._

_That wasn't all Katniss saw. She watched as villagers didn't even bother not to stare and whisper about the bruises on the boy's face. She saw how, when his mother was at her worst, two men ( the boy's brothers ?) quickly left the premises , and an older gentleman - the spitting image of her boy, so she guessed that he was his father- just shook his head sadly as she beat him. The only reprieve he seemed to receive was when he was with his friends; or with an elderly lady who looked like she had no teeth. She would murmur to him and rub salve on his bruises that his mother ignored after being the cause._

_The last image she saw was of him in the woods with his friends, the bronze haired boy and the girl. His friends seemed distressed, gripping his arm and calling out to him ( Katniss was sure she had heard his name... Peter?). He ignored them, pulling away from their hold and turned to face Katniss. As he looked directly at her, she could swear his lips formed her name..._

Katniss woke to the sound of a text coming through on her cell. She jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen. There was her painting, same as it ever was. She stared at it. The boy just sat there, peel in his hands, bread balancing over the fire. After a few beats of her heart, Katniss sighed.

"Fine. Fine; you win. You wanted my attention? You have it. What are you going to do with it?" 

The painting said nothing. 

Just as she was feeling really foolish for talking to a painting, Katniss heard the alert on her phone go off again. She ran to check it.

"Have info on your boy. Am in Salem. Let's talk. H." The message read. It was from Haymitch Abernathy's number. 

Unbelievable.

***

After a few rapid fire texts and a much needed phone call, Katniss and Haymitch agreed that he would come over to her place to look at the painting again and to tell her what he had found out. Haymitch was bringing a "friend" ( the way he had described it, Katniss suspected the man in question was more likely someone Haymitch would grunt at from time to time when he had worked as a history teacher) named Plutarch. Apparently Plutarch was the one who had the information, Haymitch was the deliverer. 

By the time the two men arrived, Katniss was already on edge. After they had gone through all niceties, hummed and hawed over the painting , and were sitting at the dinner table staring at each other, she was ready to start tearing her hair out.

Plutarch seemed to sense this, because he smiled at her in a placating manner. "So. Miss Everdeen. Your painting. I understand that Haymitch here sold it to you at a very understated price." 

Haymitch raised his coffee mug ( which he had made into an Irish coffee with his handy and ever present flask) in a toast and said " Best damn fifty bucks I've ever made."  
Katniss scowled " You'll get your money."

Plutarch cleared his throat. " Yes, but; soon you'll see why it's worth so much more. Haymitch informed you that other people were interested in this piece? Well, I was one of them. So, I did some digging. Are you aware of the Salem witchcraft papers?" 

Katniss smiled , sickly sweet "Why, being born and raised in Salem, I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

Plutarch looked sheepish. "Right, of course. Well, I perused some old tomes we have in the library where I work part time, and I found an account pertaining to one Mary Mellark, nee Smith. She was the baker's wife. According to the court documents, there were accounts of her putting spells on and mistreating her three boys; especially her youngest. There was more than one occasion where he would be seen with bruises and evidence of bloodletting; or could be seen acting in a peculiar way. It all came to a head when there were claims from town folk that her youngest, Peeta Mellark, had vanished into thin air. The testimonial to that was from two of Peeta's friends , Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta, with whom they were inseparable. With this damning evidence, Mary was actually sentenced to death- but ended her own life before the execution. Now, here's the part that's really interesting. There is an addendum to the court notes that states that a day after the death of his wife, the baker, John Mellark, found a painting of his youngest son sitting outside the bake house. The painting showed Peeta, who was famed for his blonde hair and blue eyes, leaning over a fire, baking a loaf of bread on a peel. No one ever admitted to painting the portrait, and John claimed that no one would have really observed Peeta in that pose, other than himself, his two other sons, and his deceased wife."

The was a pause. "And..." Katniss said slowly " You believe that this painting is the one painted of Peeta all those years ago?"

" The one that just appeared on the baker's steps as if by magic; yes, I do. The description in the court account is just too similar to be a coincidence."

"Then, how did the painting end up in Haymitch's attic? Shouldn't it be in an archive or museum or something?" Katniss asked, disbelieving. 

Haymitch shrugged " I may have failed to mention that my old man was a professional arts dealer. And a hoarder."

"So, Miss Everdeen, in light of this, I'm sure you'd agree that the painting should be somewhere where it can be admired and appreciated. I've come here today to see if I can't persuade you to think about selling to me. I'm willing to pay a very handsome sum for it." 

"Then I can finally get the rest of that two hundred from you, sweetheart." Haymitch quipped dryly. 

Katniss sucked in a breath of air. "No."

Plutarch started. "What?"

"No" Katniss said ,louder. " I think the painting is appreciated well enough here. I'm keeping it." 

Plutarch gave Katniss a very insincere grin " I don't think you realise. When I say handsome sum; I'm talking millions, here."  
Katniss shrugged "Still no. I'd rather earn that type of money in my own, rather than give up something that I truly enjoy having in my home. I'm sorry, Plutarch; no deal."

"Right. I'll let you think on it, then." Plutarch said, ignoring her " I will be in touch." With that, he flounced out the door. Haymitch drained the rest of his coffee, gave Katniss a sloppy salute and said " Later, sweetheart" before following Plutarch out. Once they were gone, Katniss locked the door and leaned against it. No, she would not sell the painting to some man she didn't even know; although she and Prim could definitely use the money. Hell, she couldn't even imagine what she would do with the amount of money Plutarch was talking about. But, Katniss couldn't deny that, if this was the painting Plutarch had been talking about, the boy with the bread ( Peeta, her brain supplied) deserved to be somewhere more special than her kitchen.

She had to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, we have plot! This was a fun chapter to write. Thank you to all who have commented, given kudos and bookmarked/ subscribed ( or, just read!) it means a lot. The updates may start to come a little slower now, but I still definitely want to maintain a healthy pace. I've sort of mapped out chapters and think that this will be about 15 to 20 chapters all up. Thanks again for reading!


	6. The search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to Katniss and Delly's google-fu, more information on 17th C Peeta is discovered, as well as info on Plutarch Heavensbee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all hunger games references and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. No profit is being made  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Thank you for reading!

After Haymitch and Plutarch left Katniss' home, she gave Delly a quick call to meet her at the Public library on Essex st, and texted Madge to see if she was working there today. When Madge answered the affirmative , she told her that She and Delly were on their way, and asked her to reserve a computer with her magic librarian skills. She left a note for Prim to let her know where she was, and headed out to meet her friends. 

Delly had beaten Katniss to the Library, so when she arrived, she found her two friends I quiet conversation, Delly's handbag saving Katniss a spot at one of the computers. Delly smiled when she spotted Katniss "Hey there" she said in quiet greeting "What's going on? This isn't you usual hang out spot. I usually have to drag you to join me here, if Madge isn't working."

Katniss shrugged "What can I say? I was feeling intellectual. Plus, I found out some stuff about my painting."

When Delly and Madge looked intrigued, Katniss proceeded to tell them about her message from Haymitch that morning and the research Plutarch had done into the possible origins of the painting. 

Delly squealed and clapped her hands excitedly " I knew there was something about that painting! Oh, that's so exciting! Have you told Jo yet? Oh, I can't wait to shove the fact that we were right about the painting in her face!" 

Katniss shook her head "No, I wanted to verify the information before Jo knew. And, I figured subjecting her to the research side of all of this would just result in hours of whining. I know you guys like this stuff, so I figured three heads are better than one." 

Delly grinned and nodded. She automatically turned to her computer and started looking on the database for the copies of the witchcraft papers. 

Madge was watching Katniss carefully "So, this Plutarch guy wanted to buy the painting off of you? What did you say?" 

Katniss shifted uncomfortably in her seat " I told him no. There was something I didn't like about him. But, he was saying that the painting deserved to be enjoyed and appreciated on a wider scale than just in some nobody's kitchen. I can't find fault in that logic."

Madge nodded "If this is legit, maybe he is right. Or, maybe not. I would check out who this guy is, before making my decision."

"Mmmm. Maybe"

Madge tilted her head. "You okay? All joking about you and Gale aside, you've seemed really jumpy and distracted lately. Do you need to talk?" 

Katniss tried to smile "Maybe. I'm okay but ... Maybe I'll need to talk, when I figure out what to say so I don't sound crazy."

Madge snorted " Good luck with that one. I'm here when you're ready though. " Madge then said louder, to include Delly in the conversation "Alright ladies, I'm going to do my rounds; make sure no one is doing anything illegal behind the stacks. I'll be back later to check on how you guys are going." 

Katniss sat in contemplative silence as Delly waved Madge off and went back to typing, making little humming noises to herself when she found something she deemed interesting. 

Madge was right, Katniss had been really distracted lately, and, in light of the strange circumstances that seemed to be around the origin of the painting she found at a market and had become a little obsessed with, she probably should talk to someone about the dreams she was having, as well. But, there was that issue of sounding completely crazy. She couldn't imagine her friends reacting well to her admitting having vivid dreams about the boy in the painting - especially since the dreams had been right about some aspects of the boy's -Peeta's- past. The abuse. His two friends. The bakery. His mother...

Or, maybe Katniss should have just handed the painting over to Plutarch. It's not that she didn't need the money. God, Prim would never have to work ever again if she had taken it... She hated seeing Prim so tired all the time, even though Prim assured her that she loved her job. Katniss started to feel guilty- it had been her stubborn pride that had refused Plutarch.She hated a man that she didn't know coming into her home and telling her that she wasn't aware of what she had in her possession, and almost implying that she didn't deserve it. Also, Katniss hated charity - and, while Plutarch paying for the painting wasn't really " something for nothing", it almost felt like it. Katniss hadn't painted the picture ; she just had happened to come across it. Katniss hadn't had the painting long enough to really claim any sentimental attachment to it. But, then there were the dreams ...

No, Madge was right. Katniss should look into Plutarch and what exactly he was offering. But, she didn't even have a last name. While Delly continued to look at the witchcraft papers, Katniss did her own surfing of the net.

She knew that Haymitch had worked as a history teacher, so she googled " Haymitch Abernathy Plutarch history". This search came up with some rambling paper from Haymitch about Greek philosophy ; so Katniss typed in " Haymitch Abernathy history dept". This proved far more fruitful as it gave her the school Haymitch used to work at, and his colleagues - one of which was, in fact, a Plutarch Heavensbee.

When Katniss typed that name into the search engine , she was surprised at how much information there was on the man. It seemed that Mr Plutarch Heavensbee was a historian cum art dealer who was quite affluent and on the board of BADA ( Boston Art Dealer's Association); that is, until he was caught selling fake works. He was said to be a smooth talker, and ruthless when it came to a sale or bettering his career, not caring who he stepped on to get what he wanted. Katniss let out a huff of breath. She knew her uncomfortableness around Plutarch hadn't been unfounded, and she felt a little more justified in her decision not to take the money. However, she did feel an uneasiness come over her. Plutarch wanted that painting, so; what was he going to do to get it?

"Hey, Katniss, come look at this!" Delly exclaimed " I found it!" As Katniss moved to Delly's side, she started summarising what she was reading. "The charges against Mary Mellark was the disappearance of her son and making the bread fill with weevils when she didn't like certain customers." Delly's usually happy face clouded over with something akin to fury "How are weevils in bread a crime and constant , on going abuse to you son not?"

Katniss shrugged "It was the 1600's, Del. it's not like The Department of Children and Families existed in Massachusetts at the time."

Delly looked at her defiantly "That doesn't make it right, Katniss."

"No, it doesn't. Any mention of Peeta?"

Delly nodded "Yeah, character references for him - and accounts of his abuse. The painting is mentioned as well. Interestingly? Peeta's mother wasn't the only one implicated with Peeta's disappearance ; he was also sighted the day before he went missing with another suspected magic user, referenced here only as Mags. She wasn't sent to her death either, because she mysteriously disappeared after Mr Mellark found the painting." Just as Delly mentioned the name Mags, Katniss couldn't help but picture the old toothless woman who she had seen helping Peeta in her dream. 

Katniss hummed " Curiouser and curiouser."

"I'll say, Alice." Delly turned to look at Katniss. "Maybe we should tell the others this? Have a meeting of the minds and rally everyone to see what else we can find out? I'm glad you didn't sell to that guy, but this painting is seeming to be more and more special, and I think we should share that with the community somehow."

Katniss nodded. "Dinner at mine tonight? I'll see if Prim can help me rustle up something edible."

Delly nodded and said she had to do some chores before dinner. They agreed on a time, and Katniss stated that she would organise everyone to be there. With a jaunty wave, Delly was off.

Katniss closed her eyes and leaned her head on the desk in front of her. The history of the painting was too consistent to be her imagination. That left two options. She was either going crazy, or the painting of Peeta was far more " special" than she could have anticipated.

The truth of the matter was, she couldn't figure which it was by herself.

When a quick perusal of the library proved fruitless, Katniss texted Madge as she left the library "Had to go, sorry. You, Gale and Jo are invited to dinner tonight; and if you could stay after for a little bit? I think I want to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: dinner is eaten, Johanna is snarky, Madge and Katniss talk, Katniss dreams- and talks to someone else ...
> 
> I have to admit, I was exhausted when I wrote this chapter, so I sincerely apologise for any sentences that don't make sense or stupid spelling mistakes. If you see any, please alert me by emailing theboywiththebreadfic (at) gmail ( dot) com. I've also found some really annoying spelling and grammar errors in previous chapters, which I've endeavoured to fix. If any one out there would like to help me police that and do light beta work, it would be awesome if you could email the above email address expressing an interest in doing so. As always, thank you for reading and commenting!


	7. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all hunger games references and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. No profit is being made
> 
> Huge thanks to chele20035 for hopping on board and giving this a read through. Your beta and suggestions were very much appreciated 
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own.  
> Thank you for reading!

Before going home, Katniss stopped by Pamplemousse ( a specialty store in Salem) for some wine and Milk and Honey Green Grocer for some steaks and some vegetables and tortillas ( Katniss had decided on make your own steak fajitas for the night- easy to make and no one could bitch at her that she didn't put some topping on the fajita) for dinner. She let Prim know her plan, and that they were going to have guests for dinner. 

When she got home, she walked straight into the kitchen and started cutting up various toppings for the fajitas. As she chopped, Katniss found that she had one eye on the painting at all times. It was so strange to think how damaged the painting had looked in Haymitch's little stall, how unassuming. In her home, the painting had begun to look brighter. Peeta's hair, if it actually was the man who had gone missing all those years ago, seemed to shine a golden yellow now. And his eyes, which were striking before, but faded with age, now were a bright blue. Like they had been when she had witnessed him laughing with his friends in her dream. Or, was it, god forbid, a memory?

No. Katniss had to stop this train of thought. She needed to talk to Madge, get some perspective on this. Madge was more level headed than Delly, who could go off on a flight of fancy whenever she wanted; and more open minded than Johanna, who scoffed at anything that could be even slightly out of sync with her world view. Plus, Madge had grown up around mental illness; her mother had lost her twin sister to unusual circumstances, and had suffered from phantom pains all her life. Some even said that she claimed to hear the voices of the dead. Madge was definitely the best person to talk to about this. 

As Katniss was preparing the marinade for the steaks when Prim walked in. She breezed past the kitchen , calling out that she needed to have a shower to feel human again, and then she would help set up dinner. Five minutes later, Prim came back down and opened the bottle of wine Katniss had bought so it could air, and put the tortillas in the oven to warm up.

They worked in silence. It wasn't until Katniss started to fry the steaks that she said, trying to sound nonchalant "So, I had a pretty interesting day."

Prim raised her eyebrows and hummed to indicate that she was listening. 

" I found out about P... About the painting." She finished lamely. " You were right, it's valuable." And Katniss began to tell Prim about her text message from Haymitch, Plutarch's visit, and Delly and Katniss' internet search.

" Wait, you told Delly and Madge all this before you told me?" Prim said, hurt. "Katniss, I'm your sister!"

" I'm sorry, Prim; but you were at work , Madge had a shift at the library and Delly lives for this stuff. The reason for this dinner is to let the crew know what the story is, and brainstorm what to do with the painting. But, ultimately, it's mine and your decision . It's our house, our painting. And, I know we could really use the money."

Prim looked at the painting, then looked back at Katniss. " What would you rather have? The money, or the painting?"

" Well , honestly? It wouldn't hurt to have both. But, I don't know. The painting caught my attention like nothing else; you even commented on that. Remember, when you said I wasn't usually swayed by beauty, but I can't stop thinking about this painting."

Prim nodded "So then, why do you even need to discuss this? If it means that much to you, who cares how much you could get for it, or what anyone else thinks?" 

"Because, it does deserve a chance to be seen. It's an amazing art work." 

Prim opened her mouth to say something more, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Prim smiled and moved to open the door to their friends. Katniss quickly cut the marinated steaks into strips and plated them. Before taking the food out to the dining table, she glanced at the painting. With a plate of food in one hand her wine glass in the other, she toasted Peeta, and murmured " Here goes nothing." With that, she joined her sister and her friends.

***  
"So, let me get this straight. The painting is of some poor sap who was offed by his bitch of a mother back in the 1600's. Bitch mom was thought to be a witch, so, Some dude offered you a shitload of money for said painting, and you said no ? Because you've got the hots for blondie and can't find a real boyfriend? That was particularly brainless of you." Johanna said, swirling her wine around in her glass. After polishing off the fajitas; Katniss, Johanna, Prim, Gale , Delly and Madge had moved to the living room and sprawled themselves out on any surface they could find and opened another bottle of wine. There, Katniss told her friends everything she had found out about the painting and Peeta, Delly chipping in with information found in the library search. Gale and Madge hadn't commented as yet, just listened with raised eyebrows. Johanna, however, couldn't keep her mouth shut. Especially after good wine.

Delly crossed her arms over her chest. "No, it's not. That painting is a part of history; a part of Salem's history. It should stay in Salem."

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Oh, lord. She's going into angry squeaky mode."

"There's more." Katniss interrupted, seeing Delly's face start to flush with indignation. She told them all about the research she had done on Plutarch while Delly had been occupied with Peeta's history; about how corrupt and ruthless he had become.

After she finished, Delly looked at Johanna gleefully. "See! There's no evidence that Plutarch would give Katniss the money, or even sell the painting! At least if it's here, we know where it is."

Johanna mumbled into her glass " I'd still cut and run with the money."

Katniss looked at her other friends. "Gale?"

Gale shrugged. "It's a lot of money, Katniss. But, Delly's right; selling to this Plutarch guy might not be the best idea. Maybe you could sell to a museum? It probably should stay in Salem."

Johanna let out a strangled scream "God! You're all such drama queens! I don't know how I'm friends with any of you! Dumbasses." 

Delly laughed softly "And, with that, I think we've drunk enough of Katniss and Prim's wine. Time to go beddy byes, Johanna." 

Delly and Johanna started to collect their belongings, Gale rose from his seat as well. " I should go too. Coming, darlin'? " he said to Madge, who hadn't moved from her place of the couch. 

"Nah," Madge said " I'm gonna stay for a while. Keep the bed warm for me?" Gale kissed her and winked. He gave Katniss and Prim hugs before joining Delly and Johanna at the door. Once Katniss saw them out, she returned to Prim and Madge, who were quietly talking. Prim looked slightly confused, but Madge just met Katniss' gaze steadily.

"So, Katniss. What's going on?"

Katniss fell on to the couch, curling her legs underneath her. " I don't know where to start."

Madge shrugged "How about why you've been spending most of your time looking over your shoulder, and jumping at noises. And, why you're so focused on this painting. You're not usually an indecisive person. This painting seems to be consuming your life. Why?" 

Katniss just stared at Madge and Prim hopelessly. Prim cleared her throat nervously "Um, did you want me to leave, Katniss?" 

"No," Katniss sighed "It's fine. You should know this, too. Just, please don't tell Johanna, or have me committed?" 

Prim looked alarmed, and Madge just nodded. 

" I've been having these dreams ..." Katniss talked and talked; about her dreams, about how the painting seemed to be repairing itself from the way it looked when she bought it, and the fact that she felt so protective and jealous whenever someone else went near it. She also spoke about how the rational thing would be to sell the painting , maybe not to Plutarch - but to keep the history of Peeta's story alive. She just couldn't bring herself to let it go.

" God, it sounds so stupid saying it out loud, but, I feel like the painting is connected to me somehow." Katniss buried her bright red face, flushed with mortification, in her hands. "Just, lock me up already." When she finally looked up, Madge and Prim were watching her calmly.

It was a while before Madge spoke. 

"You know," she said slowly " I've learned a lot from living with my mom for all those years. Don't get me wrong; she's definitely ill. But, she's not crazy. Not like some people think. She'd rant and rave about nonsense sometimes. But other times? She was completely coherent. I remember one time, when I was getting ready for school, she came into my room, gave me an envelope and kissed me on the forehead. She told me not to open the envelope until two pm that day. I was confused, but promised her I would. Then, at school, just at the end of lunch, I heard someone crying. It was a little girl, a grade or two below us. She said that she had had her lunch money stolen from her. Her parents were poor, so lunch was sometimes the only decent meal she could get. As I was taking her to the canteen to negotiate something for her lunch, I remembered my mother's envelope. In it was a ten dollar note, with "Emergency money, just in case something goes wrong" written on a post it note. I gave it to the girl, who was so grateful. I asked mom when I got home how she knew that I may need it. She shrugged and told me that her sister, Maysilee, had told her. Now, it could have just been a weird coincidence. But, to be honest? There have been too many of those in my life to believe that completely. Have you tried to talk to Peeta in the dreams? Talk to anyone?"

Katniss shook her head "Talk? No. I did try to protect him from his mother, though."

Madge laughed "Of course you did. Why don't you try to talk to him, next time?"

"And, if it's just my subconscious running away with me?"

"What do you have to lose?" Prim said, startling both Madge and Katniss. "If it is your subconscious, that will come to light pretty quickly. If not, well then, you get to actually talk to someone from the past. You've always wanted to time travel, sis." 

Katniss stared at them incredulously "I can't believe you guys don't think I'm crazy."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. " Madge quipped. "Look. Try it. Prim's right. You have nothing to lose."

Madge left not long after this conversation, and Prim went to bed, giving Katniss a soft kiss good night, cheekily whispering "Sweet dreams" into her hair. 

However, for Katniss, sleep was a long time coming.

***

_When it did finally come, Katniss found herself in what she immediately recognised as Salem woods. However, instead of the well kept grounds she was used to, the woods seemed that of old, overgrown and far more wild. She started when she heard something behind her. When she turned, she came face to face with the boy with the bread._

_He looked surprised to see her, but recovered quickly, giving her a polite bow. "Good morrow."_

_Katniss blinked. " Um... Hi?"_

_Peeta looked a little confused by her greeting. " I have not seen you here before. What are those clothes you wear?"_

_Katniss quickly looked down, relieved to find herself in jeans and a tank top and not her pjs. ' Thank you, subconscious', she thought._

_" Uh, it's what we wear, where I'm from."_

_"Women wear breeches? You speak so strangely... Where are you from?"_

_Katniss had to stifle a laugh "Far from here."_

_Peeta moved closer to Katniss, and she felt her skin tingle. " You feel real."_

_She shivered "So do you." Katniss whispered._

_" I am called Peeta."_

_"Katniss."_

_She saw recognition flash in his eyes for a second. " What an unusual name."_

_Katniss let out a huff of breath "Well, it's not like you'd find 'Peeta' in the 100 most popular baby names list, either."_

_Peeta looked confused again. He went to say something, when a horrid screeching filled the dreamscape. It sounded like Peeta's name._

_He turned towards the sound, before turning back to Katniss. " I must go. Shall we meet again?"_

_Katniss nodded. " I dare say we shall."_

_Peeta's smile was as bright as the sun. "Until next time, Katniss." And then, he vanished as another screech of his name was heard._

_" Later, Peeta." Katniss whispered, and closed her eyes._


	8. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta finally talk, and a promise is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Disclaimer: all hunger games references and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. No profit is being made
> 
> Huge thanks to chele20035 for hopping on board and giving this a read through. Your beta and suggestions were very much appreciated
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own. The glossary I use for Peeta and the way he speaks is here http://www.pbs.org/wnet/colonialhouse/teachers/dirty_manner/glossary.html  
> Thank you for reading!

Rather than feeling out of sorts about her dream of Peeta, Katniss felt a strange calm coming over her whenever she thought of it. Prim had left for work already, so she didn't have to field any questions about her dreams that night. At work, Delly and Johanna were far too interested in sniping at each other over what Katniss should do with the painting to really pay attention to the fact that she was quieter than usual. She breezed through the day with little interaction with people, and she was glad of that. 

The only thing that shook her from her daze was the sight of Haymitch sitting on her front step when she got home.

"Haymitch." She greeted, reaching past him to open the door. "Adding stalking to your repertoire?"

"Nice outfit." Haymitch fired back, taking in her pilgrim outfit from work. "Dressing up for our boy now, are we?"

Katniss tried shutting the door on Haymitch, but for a drunkard he had surprisingly fast reflexes. He pushed past Katniss with ease and made his way to the kitchen. Katniss trailed after him, until he stopped in front of the painting and nodded to himself "It looks better and better every time I see it. I knew he would be happy with you."

Katniss felt a blush rise on her cheeks, and hated herself for it. " I don't know what you're talking about. It's a painting, Haymitch."

Haymitch raised one eyebrow "Sweetheart, I'm a functioning alcoholic, not blind. I've noticed that the painting's brighter here. It's got more ... I don't know, life to it. It looked shit in my care. It's okay, you won't offend me by admitting that. I just knew that I had to find the right place for the painting when I found it."

Katniss crossed her arms over her chest "Then, what made you choose me over Plutarch?"

Haymitch gave a dry laugh " Just because I work with the guy, and he has a lot of money ; doesn't mean I trust or like him. Plus, when Plutarch first saw the painting, all I saw in his demeanor was how he could make the best profit out of it. When I saw you looking at it, well, that was entirely different. It looked like you had been looking for something like this painting your entire life. Who am I to get in the way of true love?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Why are you here, Haymitch?"

"Plutarch's being relentless. He honestly thinks I've robbed him of a great deal. I'm trying to keep him at bay. But, I just wanted to warn you." 

Katniss nodded "Got it. Lock my door at night; sleep with a baseball bat."

"Or, figure out a way to give him what he wants. One way or the other. He just wants something to sell. Find something just as valuable, and give him that."

Although this frustrated Katniss; what on Earth did she have that would be of equal value of a seemingly enchanted painting? , she thanked Haymitch, and told him that she would think about it. She did have to decide exactly why she wanted this painting. She had a feeling there was more going on than she knew, and that scared her. And she would think about it -first, she had to figure out what this connection was with Peeta, and then maybe she could let him go. She needed to really, truly talk to him. And, there was only one way she knew how to do that. She just hoped that she had some control over getting in contact with him.

_That night, Katniss found herself back in the bakery pictured in her painting. Peeta was leaning over the fire, with a loaf of bread, as usual. However, she must of made a noise , or he sensed her presence, because it wasn't long until he was turning to face her._

_"'Tis you."_

_" 'Tis me." Katniss mimicked, smiling softly._

_Peeta looked around the bakery, confusion settling on his features. "Pray, Miss Katniss, but where are we? This nis the bake house."_

_Katniss' eyes widened in surprise "What makes you say that? It looks like the... Bake house to me."_

_Peeta shook his head. "No. It ... Feels different. The fire burns not brightly enough. I cannot hear my lord nor my kin in the other room. I cannot hear my dame, either." He walked towards the door that led to the front of the bakery. It didn't move. Peeta tilted his head towards Katniss " You have been here before? "_

_Katniss nodded " Sort of."_

_"Certes I would remember you if you had entered the bake house."_

_Katniss shifted uncomfortably " I wasn't here... Exactly."_

_"Finnick will think me a Tom O' bedlam when he hears of this."_

_"Finnick?" 'Tom o'Bedlam?' Katniss thought, getting the feeling she'd need to do some research into colonial speak once this dream ended._

_"My boon companion. Prithee, dither not, and tell me where we are?"_

_Katniss sighed. "It really is complicated. We are, technically, where you think we are."_

_Peeta paced the room restlessly, then seemed to freeze on the spot, and stared at the wall " Then , what is that?"_

_He pointed to the wall, and Katniss suddenly saw what had shocked him so. There was a window in the wall, one that wasn't in the real bakery. And, beyond that window, was her kitchen._

_"Huh," she murmured "That's new."_

_"What is that place?"_

_"My kitchen."_

_Peeta's mouth fell open "That is not a kitchen. Where is the stove? What are all those contraptions?"_

_"It's a kitchen from where I am from." Katniss walked up to the window, and touched the glass." It's fine, Peeta."_

_Peeta backed away and shook his head "You said that in the woods. That you are from far away. What are you?"_

_" I'm just a girl, Peeta. Wait... You saw me in the woods? That wasn't a dream for you?"_

_Peeta looked frustrated. "No! I was speaking to you, I had never seen you in the woods before. My dame called for me, I bid you fare thee well, and you vanished."_

_"Well, shit. Look, Peeta. This is going to sound really strange, but ... We aren't currently in your time."_

_" I do not understand what you are saying."_

_"Yeah, probably in more ways then one. Peeta. I am from the future."_

_" You must think me a coxcomb."_

_"A what?" Katniss was becoming irritated. " Whatever, look; it doesn't matter. It's true. I'm from the future. You're dead. That," she pointed to the window " is my kitchen in my house, in my time. We are currently in a painting."_

_Peeta paled. "A painting? I am... Dead? How?"_

_Katniss shrugged " I'm sorry , I don't , uh, do not know. All I do know is that your mother ... Uh, dame? Lady? Was suspected of murdering you, for purposes of witchcraft."_

_Peeta's eyes widened and he laughed bitterly "My dame? A bride of Satan? Never. She feared god more than anyone. I was constantly sinning. She made me pay for it. She would never forfeit her place with God." He became agitated " Why would I be in a painting?"_

_"Well, something must have happened, because it's no longer 1690 whatever, and, here you are. As for why a painting, I don't know; maybe there was someone who did witchcraft who you knew, if not your mother, and put you in here?"_

_Something indescribable crossed over Peeta's face before it went blank " I do not remember."_

_"Alright. We'll figure it out, Peeta."_

_Peeta shook his head lightly, and refused to make eye contact with Katniss. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, when Katniss started feeling the pull of wakefulness._

_" Peeta," she said urgently " Peeta, I think I have to go soon. But, I will be back. I promise."_

_Peeta looked up from the spot on the floor that had held his concentration until now and stared at her until she started to feel herself wake._

_"Katniss." He said, fear in his eyes. "Katniss, do not leave."_

_Katniss lurched forward and gripped his hand, feeling a tingling sensation shoot up her arm as she did so. " I have to, Peeta. But, I will be back. I swear it."_

And, with that promise , Katniss woke.


	9. The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta find a new way to connect. Italics indicated dream sequences. In this chapter, each dream sequence has snippets of meetings between Peeta and Katniss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: do not own the hunger games franchise or characters, that's all Suzanne Collins'. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
> Huge thanks to chele20035 for beta and encouragement, especially for the last scene. And for pointing out that I left out an important chunk of narrative. This chapter would have been far more confusing without you, Chele! Lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Over the next little while, Katniss found that keeping the promise she made to Peeta was both easy and hard to keep. She found that it was her that controlled when they could meet - if she thought about speaking to him before falling asleep, without fail, she would find him. However, where they met was up to him. Generally they met in the painting, but they soon found that if Peeta felt like sharing a memory , he could actually change the landscape a little within Katniss' dream. The painting seemed to not only hold Peeta's spirit, but also his memories. Katniss' almost throw away comment when she first 'met' Peeta, about maybe someone trapping him in in the painting , rather than killing him, seemed to be more true than she realised. What was strange, was that Peeta was adamant that if that was true, it had not been his mother who had placed him there. When Katniss questioned who else it could have been, Peeta remained tight lipped.

What was also trapped in the painting with him, was his memories. Once again, this was both a good and a bad thing. 

_Katniss watched helplessly as her Peeta had to watch, over and over again with a practiced look on his face as a younger Peeta got beaten by his mother, knowing that the past was the past and there was nothing that he could do to change it._

_Another time, Katniss had to witness Peeta's brothers taunt a young Peeta, mocking him for not being as strong as them._

_Or , fume with something akin to rage as Peeta's father acted like there was nothing wrong with the fact that his beautiful youngest son, so strong and brave in some ways, couldn't straighten his back or look his mother in the eye when she was present. That the bruises he sustained were just a fact of life, not something that was so much more disgusting than witchcraft_

There were good memories that Peeta shared with Katniss as well, and vice versa.

_Peeta showed Katniss the engagement of Finnick Odair, the fishermen's son, and Annie Cresta , the cobbler's daughter. He told her how happy he had been, as the match had been born from one of true love. Finnick had been able to convince Annie's father that he was a viable match for her , and would not only keep her fed well and in good money due to Salem's fishing trade, but also keep the cobbler's store in business one he inherited it._

_Katniss spoke at length about her friends to Peeta, and about the hijinks they would get into. Peeta didn't always understand the language Katniss used, but he seemed to enjoy the sound of her voice any way._

They also learned about each other.

_"I feel the most like myself when in front of a fire, making bread. But, 'tis the woods where I feel I can escape."_

_"My sister Primrose and I only have each other. I mean, we have friends, companions, who are like family, but our father passed away when I was a child. My mother moved out of Salem as soon as we were old enough not to be supervised anymore. She left us the house, though. She writes now and then. She said that she couldn't bear the memories that Salem held."_

_"What's your favorite color?"_  
"Beg pardon?"  
"If there was one color you could look at for the rest of your life, what would it be?"  
" What is yours?"  
"I asked you first, but, fine. Green. Like the woods. Now, answer my question, Peeta."  
"Orange, as fire is." 

And, in time, Katniss learned what made Peeta's eyes darken with desire when she was with him.

_She noticed how he looked at her, when she was projected into her dreams wearing tank tops and jeans. She couldn't help but preen a little when she saw his eyes roam over her body. The clothes were definitely more form fitting than anything in Puritan Salem._

_Once, after a night out with the girls, Katniss forgot about Peeta's sensibilities, and managed to project herself into the dream world in the short, tight skirt she had been bullied into wearing by Delly. Peeta's eyes had widened and flitted away, not returning to hers for the entire time that she was there._

_Then, there was the time when he mentioned he was " one and twenty" when he died but not betrothed , as his brothers were still single. When Katniss mentioned she was glad of that, Peeta had given her a stare so intense that she felt her cheeks flame and her stomach twist pleasantly_

And, most recently, there was the time where Katniss and Peeta did not not talk for two weeks.

_"You wish to exchange me, this painting, for monetary gain?" Peeta shouted, hurt. "You made a bond that you would not leave me, Katniss."_

Katniss had not slept well for those two weeks, slipping through life like a zombie.

All in all, Katniss had to admit, however Peeta had been in the 17th century, she was enjoying him now. He was funny, witty, and so absolutely beguiling inside and out. If only he was corporeal.

Herein lay the problem. During the day, Katniss' friends seemed to leave her be- she had stopped speaking so publicly about the painting, rather treating it more like a permanent fixture in her home. Since Katniss had become less intense, Johanna had become bored in teasing Katniss about her canvas boyfriend. Delly would sometimes mention moving it to a museum, but would also back down at Katniss' vehemence. Gale didn't care either way, just seemed to take the situation in with barely concealed amusement. Only Madge would look at Katniss contemplatively from time to time, but she didn't push Katniss to talk about her change in behavior towards the painting, or the dreams she had all those weeks ago. Madge knew that if Katniss needed to talk, she would approach her.

Plutarch , however, had been as ruthless as Haymitch had warned him to be. Even though Katniss had been firm with him that there was no reason for her to sell, and that the painting meant too much to her to part with, Plutarch was relentless, upping the price constantly. It had been this that had caused the fight between Katniss and Peeta, Katniss being distracted and confused, had mentioned the interest in Peeta's painting that Plutarch had shown to Peeta. Peeta became offended and hurt , and rightly so. Katniss had finally gained Peeta's esteem back by explaining her home situation; and how she wanted to do everything to understand Peeta's history, and get him out of the accursed situation. 

Katniss had then gone back and refused Plutarch for the final time, making it clear that she would not be swayed to sell to him. Katniss was finally, absolutely certain in her decision. But, that did not stop the chill at Plutarch's words when Katniss told him that under no uncertain terms would " the boy with the bread" go to him.

"I will get what I want, Miss Everdeen. One way or another."

But, right now, that wasn't her concern. Right now, she want to make it up to Peeta for upsetting him so. They had made their peace, and Peeta had said that he have forgiven her, but it didn't stop her wanting to do something special for him. And, she thought she knew exactly what to do for him.

_When she appeared in Peeta's picture, Katniss made sure she presented in a skirt, nice blouse and with her hair down. When she saw the look on Peeta's face, the darkening of his eye and intake of breath, she congratulated herself._

_"Hello" she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Peeta slowly nodded in greeting.  
"Can you get us to the woods today?"_

_Peeta looked suspicious " Why?"_

_"I want to escape for a while. Peeta, Please?"_

_They both blinked, and found themselves in the Salem woods._

_Katniss smiled "Thank you. Now, we're going to have a Picnic."_

_Peeta looked confused "What is a Picnic ? Some sort of modern wildlife?"_

_"Not quite. You know how hunting parties would take food just in case they needed to set up camp? Well. In my time, taking food out to woods and similar places is treated as a form of leisure. You sit around and share a meal together. It's fun. I thought we could to that."_

_" Why, Katniss? I am dead. You are dreaming. What pleasure would we get from this?"_

_"The pleasure of each other's company? Come on Peeta, just, think up some of your favorite food and we can fake eat it."_

_Peeta laughed, but complied. There was suddenly a bag full of bread and salted meats next to Katniss. She grinned triumphantly and they settled down for their dream feast. They talked softly about this and that, but were also happy to sit in silence._

_Feeling bold, Katniss moved towards Peeta and leaned up against him. When she looked at him, she saw a strange look on his face._

_"What? She asked_

_"It is naught. I just... " Peeta paused " I wish we could stay here."_

_Katniss, feeling bold, leaned up towards Peeta's mouth. She whispered " Maybe we can." And kissed him._

_Peeta pulled away " Katniss, this is a sin."_

_"Then why does it feel so good?" She moved in again, only to be stopped by a hand on her chest._

_" Temptation oft does" he said sadly_

_" Peeta, you're dead. I'm dreaming," Katniss mimicked "What does it matter?"_

_As she said this, something flared in Peeta's eyes " It matters." He said, almost angrily._

_Katniss grabbed his face " Peeta. Love isn't wrong. Love isn't a sin. You're not a sin..."_

_Katniss was cut off by Peeta's mouth against hers , moving frantically. Emboldened, Katniss pushed Peeta to the ground, and Peeta rolled them so he was one top off her. He ripped his mouth from hers. "Heaven help me ..."_

_Katniss roughly shook her head "No, don't focus on that, Peeta. Focus on me, just focus on me ..."_

_Peeta groaned again and started moving above her, lips instinctively moving down her neck. Katniss tilted her head back to give him more access, and wrapped her legs around his back, hitching her skirt up further. As he moved faster, Katniss pushed her hands against his arse, pushing him closer to rub against her. It wasn't long before they were both gasping their release. As Peeta pulled away, he gave Katniss a baffled but elated smile, and yawned._

_She touched his face. "Sleep."_

_She watched Peeta lay there with his eyes closed for a while . Katniss was sure there was a thousand reasons to why she should not have done something as foolish as this with Peeta. Peeta, her secret; the dead boy in the painting. There were going to be ramifications of this. But, she couldn't make herself care._

_Sated, Katniss closed her eyes ..._

" Katniss! Katniss , wake up! The painting! Oh, I can't believe it! I just went down to make myself coffee, and, I found it smashed and... OH MY GOD!"

Katniss tried to sit up as Prim burst into her room, but found her self pinned to the bed by another body. That didn't last long though, because in a flash, the body was up and across the room, trying to cover up and looking around like a startled deer as Prim and Katniss stared, mouths open.

" Fucking shit. Peeta?!"


	10. The Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all hunger games references and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. No profit is being made  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Thank you to chele20035 for the read through and the ideas for this chapter!

Katniss stared disbelievingly at the man standing across from her in the corner of her room. It was Peeta, all right. It was his bright blue eyes that were wide open in shock and possibly fear. It was his blonde hair that was tousled from Katniss' bed. It was his mouth, that had pushed into Katniss' so eagerly, that was now gaping open.

And, all of these elements, all of **Peeta** was ... In ... Katniss' ... Room.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever, until Katniss noticed that Peeta's breathing was very shallow, and he was in danger of hyperventilating.

"Peeta." Katniss said in a low, calm voice. She knew that Prim was still huddled near her door, but Peeta was her main concern right now. Prim would wait for Katniss to be ready to talk to her. Peeta was the one close to passing out. Katniss approached Peeta very slowly. " Peeta, breathe. You need to breathe, alright?" 

Peeta watched Katniss warily as she approached, trying to push himself against the wall harder. When he realized that was futile, he allowed her to stop four inches from where he was standing and finally met her eyes.

He slowly reached his hand out and poked her in the cheek. "You are ... Real." 

Katniss nodded , taking his hand carefully and cradling it in hers. " Yes, and so are you. Breathe for me. In, and out, Peeta."

Peeta followed her instructions, slowly calming himself down. It wasn't until Prim softly cleared her throat that they looked away from each other.

Katniss gave Prim a soft smile, keeping her voice soft and light as she said "Sorry,, Prim. Peeta Mellark , may I introduce you to my sister, Primrose Everdeen. Prim, this is Peeta." 

Prim gave Peeta a little wave. "Hello."

Peeta gave a shaky nod, cleared his throat, and said "A pleasure, Miss Primrose."

Prim shifted softly foot to foot " Katniss? Can I have a word?"

Knowing that Prim couldn't wait any longer, she gave Prim a nod and turned back to Peeta. She gave him a reassuring , if unnatural, smile. " I need to talk to my sister. Will you just stay here? I'll be back soon." Peeta nodded, and Katniss left the room with Prim. 

They descended the stairs in silence, but once they were at the bottom of the stairwell, Prim grabbed Katniss' arm. 

" Katniss, what the fuck?" She hissed, her eyes flicking from Katniss' to the stairs constantly. 

Katniss shrugged, shock setting in " I don't know. I kept dreaming about him. We started being able to talk. We ... Got to know each other. And, here he is. Oh, fuck, Prim. Here he is." She started to feel hysteria setting in.

"Okay. Okay." Prim put her hands on either side of Katniss' face. "Okay. You go ... Calm him down as much as you can. I know that's not your forte, but he knows you. I'm going to make us all tea."

"Tea? Do we even have tea?"

"Yes, Katniss, we do. And, I want to calm him down as much as possible. I want to give him something that he knows, and something that isn't completely filled with caffeine."

This was why Prim was a much better person than she was. Katniss hadn't even thought of that. 

" I love you, Prim." Katniss bolted back up to the stairs, but stopped before opening the door to her room. She leant her head on the frame, and took a deep breath, centring herself.  
When she entered her room, Katniss saw that Peeta hadn't moved. They stood in silence for a while.

" I was dead." Peeta said in a hollow voice.

"Yes."

"I am not dead now." 

Katniss shook her head. "No."

"I am ... Where am I , Katniss?"

"You are in Salem , Peeta. My house in Salem. The year is 2014. "

Peeta let out a gasping sob. "How is that possible?"

Katniss cleared her throat. " Does it matter? Peeta, you are out of the painting. You are alive. Let's focus on that, rather than the particulars of the situation. That will come, in time." Katniss softened her voice " Prim is making tea. Let's go and join her."

Katniss marched out of her room , trying to look confident and unfazed by this turn of events. Peeta took a slower pace, looking at everything around him. Just as they reached the kitchen, the kettle clicked off, indicating the water had been boiled. Peeta started violently.

Prim noticed, and gave him a reassuring smile. "That noise is just the kettle boiling, Peeta. This is how we boil water in this time period. Much faster than heating over a fire."

Peeta nodded. He walked around the kitchen, as cautious as a new born, until he stopped at the wall that his painting had been. He stared at it, then moved so that his back was resting against it, taking in the view. Katniss knew that Peeta was remembering the first time they spoke, and the view he had seen from the picture since then. He paled even more.

Prim looked concerned. " You need to sit down, Peeta. Katniss, can you make the tea, please?" Prim was in nurse mode, so Katniss just nodded and fought the urge ask Peeta how he took his tea as Prim led him to the living room.

Once the tea was ready, Katniss took it out to Prim and Peeta , where Prim was surreptitiously was checking Peeta's vitals. 

Peeta blinked rapidly "Why is it so bright indoors?"

"We have electricity." Katniss blurted out. Peeta and Prim looked at her; Peeta with confusion, and Prim with irritation.

Prim smiled at Peeta. "What my sister means is that we have the means in the age to harness power to light things without fire. The best way I can describe it in a way you can understand, Peeta, is to say it is a bit like lightning."

"You have the means to harness lightning?"

"In a fashion, yes."

Peeta nodded. " I am indebted to you, Primrose. I am very tired. I need to rest. I apologize for my lack of etiquette..."

"Peeta, it's fine. This is a very unusual situation. Go rest. You can use Katniss' room, since you know where that is. "

Peeta nodded and walked towards the stairs, his tea untouched.

Prim waited until Peeta was gone before levelling Katniss with a stare. "You stay with him. I'm going to go call out of work. I suggest you do the same , at least for a while. Prim then breezed out of the room.

On autopilot, Katniss climbed the stairs and found Peeta laying on her bed.

She kept in, not to disturb him. "May I?"

Peeta gave one nod of his head. Katniss cautiously laid down next to him, making sure none of her body touched Peeta's.

" I do not understand any of this, Katniss."

Katniss turned to him " I know. Just, sleep, for now."

As he had done in the painting last night ( how bizarre to think that that sentence seemed more normal to her than what was happening now) Peeta closed his eyes, and his breaths evened out surprisingly quickly.

Katniss lay next to him, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do. This whole thing was weird to her; and she was shocked that Peeta wasn't catatonic from the experience. Part of her was so excited, because there was so much she could show Peeta, and she was glad that she would never need to see the horrible images of Peeta's abuse. However, she also realise that she couldn't overwhelm Peeta. There was going to be so much that he just wasn't going to understand. 

Katniss was unbelievably thankful for Prim, but knew she needed someone else in her court. 

Someone unassuming. Someone who could take everything in stride. Someone who had always, and would always be there when Katniss needed them.

With that thought, she knew exactly whom she needed to call. 

She lifted herself off of the bed carefully, as not to wake Peeta, and grabbed her cell as she left the room. 

Once alone, she hit the speed dial number.

 

"Gale? I really need you to come over. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter may seem like a weird one following the last cliff hanger. 17th century Peeta is a little overwhelmed right now; but the next chapter will be a time up and flashbacks, so, in terms of the story, Katniss and Peeta will talk about what happened soon. Thank you for the interest in this story, it thrills me to no end.


	11. The surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta starts to adjust to life outside the painting. Katniss plans a surprise, and gets one herself.
> 
> Bold text indicates flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hunger games and all characters are Suzanne Collins'. I am making no profit from this story; only sharing the love.
> 
> As usual huge thanks to Chele20035 for beta, read through, and brainstorming help!!
> 
> Enjoy.

In hindsight, Katniss had been happy she had called Gale. As Peeta had slept, Katniss had filled him in with what had happened. Although sceptical, he had agreed to help out with Katniss' weird "friend". It was only when Peeta had woken, and Gale noticed the hesitancy and fear that Peeta approached everything did Gale start to believe the story.

**"So, boy with the bread. How are you liking the 21st century? I'm sure Katniss' bed is more comfortable than the one you had in the 1600's." Gale said with a straight face, after both Prim and Katniss had calmed Peeta down from the fright he got when Gale had turned on the TV.**

**Peeta's face flushed and Katniss glowered at Gale. There was an awkward silence as Gale smirked at Peeta and raised an eyebrow. Katniss was ready to forget the whole thing and throw Gale out, when Peeta steeled himself, straightened himself up, and said "If a gentlemen needs to ask such a question, then he is not worthy of an answer."**

Since that answer, Gale seemed to warm to Peeta. There was still the occasional hiccup.

**A few days in to having Peeta with them,, Gale had pulled Katniss aside with a serious look on his face. " Are you sure it's a good idea to keep him here, Catnip?"**

**"Where else am I going to put him, Gale? He was in my painting, he is kind of my responsibility."**

**"It's just ... I've seen how he looks at you. He definitely wants you; and he comes from a place, a fucking _time_ even, where women were considered men's commodities. I just don't want to see you fall into that type of relationship. You don't have to settle because he's conveniently here and you had a weird relationship with him as a painting." Gale blinked "Wow. That's a sentence I never imagined I'd say."**

**Katniss huffed out an annoyed breath. "Okay. One; I am seriously reconsidering our friendship if you honestly believe that I would let anyone treat me as a commodity. Two, it's none of your fucking business what my relationship is with Peeta, I'm a grown woman, you and I never dated, and whatever I feel for him has nothing to do with convenience. This is the most inconvenient thing I have ever had to face. And, three; that's definitely the weirdest and stupidest sentence I've ever heard you say. And that's saying something."**

**Gale put his hands up placatingly " Okay, Katniss. Okay. Just trying to look out for you."**

**"Yeah? Well, don't."**

**Gale let out an annoyed groan. " Fine! Look, for the record, Peeta seems like a likeable guy. I just hope you know what you're doing."**

**Katniss sighed and nodded. "That makes both of us."**

However, generally, things were going smoothly. It had been two weeks since Katniss and Gale had that discussion, and two and a half weeks since Peeta had come out of the painting. Prim, Gale and Katniss were tag teaming the Peeta-sitting. They had all decided that overwhelming Peeta at this stage wouldn't do anyone any favors, so they kept him confined to the house. They also decided amongst the three of them that overwhelming him with either Delly or Johanna (especially Jo) would probably stress Peeta out more than was necessary. However, because of Gale's involvement, there was no way that they could keep Madge in the dark. Even if Katniss had wanted to not tell Madge about this, Gale refused to lie to her. To be honest, Katniss didn't want to hide it from Madge. In fact, she sometimes questioned whether it would have been better to have called Madge when Peeta had first appeared in her room. Madge was probably the most normal out of her friends. And, like Prim, in complete Madge style, she took the appearance of the boy with the bread in her stride.

**The day Madge had met Peeta, she just smiled serenely , said "It's nice to finally meet you, Peeta." and proceeded to ask him if he could read.**

**When Peeta looked taken aback by the question, Madge went on to explain "The place of my employment has a lot of books. I could bring you some, if they would help? The language is a bit different, but I'm sure we can help you muddle through."**

**Peeta nodded " Aye, I can read. My lord required my brothers and I to learn so we could assist in the bake house. He wrote down instructions to make certain breads on occasion."**

**Madge beamed "Good. Let me know what you want to read."**

So, they had a system almost. Katniss and Prim provided the everyday assistance for Peeta; Gale helped with clothing for Peeta , buying him some whenever he could, as he and Peeta weren't exactly the same size, and Madge providing the education.

Luckily, Peeta was a quick and eager learner. Katniss watched as he poured through a book on electricity. It had been the first thing that he had encountered in this time period, he wanted to learn about that first. Especially when he found out that learning about and understanding the fundamentals of electricity would get him back into the kitchen and baking. After a few near horrendous accidents in the kitchen, he was more determined than ever to master it. Madge had even thrown in some cookbooks to inspire Peeta. Katniss smiled as she watched Peeta's intensity. She was positive that her smile had nothing to do with the adorable way Peeta's brow furrowed and he mouthed words or phrases that he had trouble comprehending. It had nothing to do with that at all. 

Katniss tried not to sigh in frustration. While she was generally happy with how things were progressing, there was something that was bothering her. She and Peeta hadn't really spoken much in the last two weeks. About trivial things, sure. Under the pretence of teaching Peeta a modern way of speaking, they would read and talk to each other at any given opportunity. The tv was also something that they watched together. Peeta was learning modern speech pretty quickly, it came out pretty stilted , but communication was easier. But, Katniss didn't dare bring up the last time they had been in the painting together. The truth of the matter was, she had no idea how to bring it up. 

It was made worse ( or better, Katniss wasn't sure) was that Peeta still shared her bed, even two and a half weeks later. Prim and Katniss had set up the spare room for Peeta. But, after the first two nights, she had heard rustling by her door. When she looked up, Peeta was hesitating at the door.

**Peeta and Katniss watched each other in the dark, until Peeta spoke up.**

**" I cannot sleep."**

**Katniss nodded "Neither can I." She hesitated, then patted the side of her bed. They lay next to each other awkwardly, until Peeta turned so that his back was facing her. He gave her a sad smile over his shoulder, and quietly said "Good night, Katniss."**

Since then, by unspoken agreement, Katniss' bed was Peeta's bed. And yet, Katniss still couldn't talk about the night they had shared. She was pathetic.

She shook her head to clear it. She plaster a smile on her face, that probably looked like a grimace. "Peeta?"

He looked up from the book he was reading, keeping his finger on the page that he was reading. 

" I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go for a walk? You haven't really been outside since you got here. And, we can't keep you inside for the rest of your life. "

Peeta furrowed his brow more, looking down at his book, and back up at Katniss. 

She started to feel very self conscious. "Look, if you'd rather not.." She said defensively

"No, no. You have been inside for most of my time here too. I would be be honored if you took me for a walk. " 

Peeta was right. Katniss hadn't been out much since Peeta had been in the modern day. She had tried to juggle work, a social life and dealing with her time travelling .... Whatever Peeta was for the first week of him being here. But, it was too taxing, and Katniss was a very bad actor. Johanna had been bugging her about whatever she was hiding. So, for the last week, Katniss had called out from work. That hadn't stopped Johanna texting her with lewd comments and Delly insisting that she should come over to help her in her sickness. But, it was a lot easier to ignore texts. She also had Gale and Madge fielding their friends for her. She knew she had to tell her friends soon, but she just had to figure out how. But, right now, she needed out the confinement of her own house, with Peeta. And, she knew exactly where she wanted to take him for the second place he would see in the modern world. 

Katniss' smile became more genuine. "Great. Follow me."

***

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Gale asked as they approached him, Peeta walking slowly , still reeling from his first time in a car. 

Katniss returned Gale's greeting. "Thought I'd bring Peeta to some familiar ground."

"Ah. Well, okay, have fun. Behave yourself." Gale winked at Peeta, and sauntered off to run the next guided walk.

Peeta hadn't even acknowledged Gale, looking around in wonder. "Katniss ..."

Katniss gave a nervous smile "Welcome back to Salem Woods."

Peeta shook his head, disbelieving "It's ... There are no words to say what this means to me.."

He stepped towards Katniss , and she held her breath. Peeta slowly leaned in, the air between them electric. 

Just before their lips touched, the mood was broken by someone saying "Classy place for a rendezvous , sweetheart."

Katniss spun around, furious. "Damn it, Haymitch!"

Haymitch smirked, a bottle of something clearly alcoholic in his hands. " Language, Katniss. Now, aren't you going introduce me to..." Haymitch cut himself off as Peeta stared at Haymitch. 

Haymitch, in turn, blinked; looked at the bottle in his hand, looked at Peeta, and back at the bottle. "Huh." He murmured . " I've drunk too much. Or, maybe, not enough." With that, he took another swing of alcohol.  
"It's you." Peeta said

Haymitch nodded. " Yep."

" I believed you dead."

Haymitch snorted " I could say the same for you, kid"

Katniss' head swivelled between the two. "Wait. What?" 

Haymitch rolled his eyes. " I think we need to go back to your place , sweetheart. I may have omitted some stuff about that painting."


	12. The connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hunger games belong to Suzanne Collins. Big,big thanks and hugs to chele20035 for beta work, read through and reminding me about social security in America! All other mistakes are my own.

The connection.

As Katniss drove Haymitch and Peeta to her place no one said anything. However, her mind was racing.. How on earth did Peeta recognize Haymitch? While Haymitch had seemed surprised to see Peeta, he wasn't shocked. Had he known that Peeta had been trapped in the painting? Is that what all those " I know he'll be happy with you" comments were about? Katniss had just thought he was off his face on alcohol and babbling nonsense. Katniss' hands clenched on the steering wheel. Just when she thought she was getting the hang of her life, life threw her a curveball. 

Once they got back to Katniss' home, they all instinctively gravitated towards the kitchen. Katniss automatically leaned on the kitchen counter so she was facing both men. Peeta stayed by the door, while Haymitch stood so that he could see the wall where " the Boy with the Bread " had rested.

He nodded at the now blank wall. "So, what happened to the prison?"

Katniss blinked. "It broke."

Haymitch looked at Peeta. " I can see that. How?"

Katniss sighed, and started to explain about the dreams she had been having and how Peeta and she had "connected" the night that the picture broke. Haymitch raised an eyebrow at Katniss' wording, and Peeta blushed.

Katniss, on the other hand, found herself getting defensive. "Any way, Prim had found the painting broken on the floor."

"Plutarch ain't going like that..." Haymitch muttered to himself.

"What do I care what Plutarch thinks? What I do want to know is how in the hell do you know Peeta? Don't distract me by talking about that ass!"

Haymitch looked uncomfortable "I ... May have lied a little as to how I got the painting. My father was an arts dealer, but he had the painting for a different reason."

Katniss' eyebrows raised. "Okay... What was that?"

"My father came about it when he married my mother. Been handed down from generation to generation. From what we could tell, it's been in the family for a very long time."

"So... You and Peeta are ..."

"Bread boy and I are the same stock, yeah. Or, same basket. Whatever. If you had known me when I was younger, the resemblance would have been uncanny." Haymitch said.

Katniss snorted " Somehow I doubt that." She then looked to Peeta, who was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. "Okay, so , how do you know each other "

Haymitch frowned "Wait, why would you doubt that? I was quite good looking when I was younger. Had a life. A girl..."

" And now you have a crappy travelling market and your drink. Something must of gone completely off the rails. How. Do. You. Know. Him?" Katniss snapped.

"We met the same way you and I met." Peeta spoke up. " In his dreams. Right?" 

Haymitch nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Had a few dreams where Peeta was there. Wasn't aware that you knew about that, though."

" I did not; at the time. You were just another town drunk. But, I remember the way you looked at me. Even though, we did not converse, there was something foreign about you. The way you moved; the way you clung to your bottle. Your clothes. When you disappeared, I thought you dead."

Haymitch nodded. "Yeah. Couldn't figure out why I was dreaming about 17 th century Salem. Until I spotted you."

"I definitely felt a connection with you then, for that moment. It did feel like we were kin."

Katniss cut in then " Haymitch, you knew Peeta was in the painting?"

"Not at first. I thought I was just drinking too much, then drank more. But then, I found myself in that time more and more, seeing Peeta in more and more situations , i had a feeling there was more to this painting than a family connection. When Peeta saw me, I was pretty much convinced. Did some research into my mother's family, traced them back to the Mellarks, one of Peeta's brothers. The rest is, literally, history."

Katniss stared. "You knew. You knew that there was something sinister, something magical about this painting; and yet you left an innocent man at its mercy? You didn't do anything to help him?" 

Peeta shuffled nervously at Katniss' word, but Haymitch met her gaze steadily. "I wouldn't go disparaging witches, Peeta could find offence in that. And, I didn't do 'nothing'. Sold the painting to you, didn't I?" 

"You had no way of knowing you'd meet me! How did you know it was me? That makes no sense, Haymitch!"

"As I said the first day we met. No real skin of off my back if you didn't buy it. As to knowing you'd be good for him? Let's call it familial intuition."

"Does it give you both pleasure, arguing like this? Does any of this really matter? I am with Katniss now, the painting is destroyed." Peeta cut in, seeming to become uncomfortable with the tension in the room.

Haymitch said " I live for arguing, boy. Quickens the blood. About you staying; what's the plan? You just gonna stay here for the rest of your life, flower in the attic style?"

"No, we're just trying to get him used to modern life. Once that happens, we'll get him a job, house et cetera" Katniss said. 

"Thought about a SSN for him?"

Katniss froze "Shit."

Peeta looked confused, so Haymitch explained "A Social Security Number. It's the way we are identified here. We need it to be able to work, get government benefits; things likely that. Doesn't surprise me that sweetheart over there didn't think of it. That's alright, though. You know me. I'll talk to my people and sort something out."

Katniss looked incredulous " Talk to your people? I don't actually want to know who you really are, do I?"

Haymitch gave Katniss a sloppy wink, and stood. "And with that, I shall leave you. Lots to do, people to see. Kid," he said turning to Peeta " Glad to see you got over the dead thing. Sweetheart, chill, and I'll be in touch. I'll show myself out." With that, he was gone. 

Peeta looked at Katniss , almost slightly hysterical look on his face. He opened and shut his mouth, as if he wanted to ask a million questions, but didn't know where to start. He finally settled on "Why does he call you sweetheart?"

"Because he's one of the most frustrating people I've ever had to meet." Katniss sighed. "I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time in the woods; we'll go back soon. But I think we've had enough excitement for today..."

Just as Katniss said that, there came a pounding on the front door.

 

"Open up, you slacker!" Katniss heard Johanna's voice call through the door as she continued to pound on it. "We know you're not sick! Gale ratted you out, and we just saw that weird travelling salesman guy leave! Let us in!"

Katniss looked out the peep hole to see Johanna and Delly standing at her doorstep,dressed from work in their pilgrim outfits.

Katniss paled and shared a look with Peeta. "Oh, fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, chapters may be slow in coming from now on. My mum has been fighting cancer for the last year and a half... It's getting a lot worse rapidly. I'm spending as much time with my family. That being said, writing is my self care, so I'm still going to try to update regularly. Thank you for everyone's continued interest. And thank you to chele20035 for picking up the crappy parts of this chapter and making them better.


	13. The competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the hunger games character belong to Suzanne Collins , and no profit is being made from this work. Thank you, as always, to chele20035 for the read through!

Katniss took a deep breath, steeled herself, and went to open the door. Once it was slightly ajar, Johanna saw fit to push the door open and barge in. 

"Alright, Everdeen, what's the deal? You've been avoiding us for a week! You'd better have a good excu... Hellooo" Johanna's rant tapered off as Peeta timidly walked in from the kitchen. He gave a start when he saw what Johanna and Delly were wearing, looking back and forth from them to Katniss' simple jeans and top, but didn't say anything. Johanna smirked and nudged Katniss with her elbow. " You were sick, huh? Does the sickness have a brother?"

"Yeah, two. But they're a bit too old for even you, Jo." Katniss said in a tired voice. "But, please; come in. Make yourself at home."

Delly smiled and gave Peeta a little wave " Hi, I'm Delly. This is Johanna. You should ignore her whenever you can. We're friends of Katniss'."

Peeta nodded at them both politely. " I am Peeta."

"Peter! " Katniss yelled, startling them all. "This is Peter."

Johanna's smirk spread into a smile, while Delly just nodded "How do you know Katniss , Peter?" 

Peeta looked to Katniss for guidance. She quickly said, "School. Peeta went to Salem State, for a while. He was in one of my classes."

"Really? It's so strange that we never ran into each other, then! What were you studying?"

Peeta didn't look at Katniss before he answered " Art."

Katniss quickly jumped in again "Yeah, he's doing a MAT somewhere else now, but, uh, we had a few education classes in undergrad." Katniss said, hoping that the lie was both detailed and vague enough to stem the questions from Delly.

" Oh, wow, Art! How interesting! Have you seen the picture Katniss has in the kitchen? It's amazing! Let's go sit down somewhere comfortable so we can talk more!" Delly pulled a nun resisting Peeta into the dining room to sit down. 

Katniss watched them walk away, and then turned to find Johanna laughing into her hand. 

" You kinky bitch!" She said, shaking her head at Katniss.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Johanna." 

Johanna snorted "Oh, really? So , blonde, blue eyed art major ' Peter' hasn't been spending the last week fulfilling your most sordid fantasies regarding a two dimensional blonde haired blue eyed baker boy?" 

Katniss let out a huff of breath " It's so much more complicated than you could imagine, Jo." 

Johanna raised her eyebrows, silently demanding an explanation. Katniss opened her mouth to start the story, when they were interrupted by laughter from the other room.

Both Katniss and Johanna made there way into the dining room to find Delly and Peeta sitting next to each other on chairs they had pushed closer together, their heads bent between them. 

Inexplicably Katniss felt her blood begin to boil as she watched them interact with each other.

Katniss thought " We've had sex" as she watched Peeta share his gorgeous smile at Delly, and she blushed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "We've had sex" Katniss tried to project , gritting her teeth and fighting the urge to throw herself in front of Peeta and snarl " Mine!" At Delly. Delly, who was beautiful and sweet and causing Katniss to have urges to cause her grievous bodily harm.

But, Peeta wasn't hers. Or at least, she didn't think he was. She didn't know, because they still hadn't spoken about the night they had together.

Johanna abruptly cleared her throat, causing Peeta, Delly and Katniss to jump.

"Oh! Sorry! Peter was just telling me a little about his family. Did you know his family owned a bakery?"

Katniss grit her teeth and Johanna started to laugh, heedless of the other people in the room.

"You need to go." Katniss said abruptly , and Peeta, Delly and Johanna looked at her with varying degrees of alarm and amusement. 

"We. We need to go." Katniss corrected herself. She turned to Peeta. " I'm going to go out with Delly and Jo. I'll be back later, Prim should be back soon. Just, do whatever. But, stay here. You know where everything is." She then marched over to where Delly was sitting, grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out the door without a backward glance. Johanna trotted behind them.

Katniss took Delly and Johanna to the nearest pub; figuring that it would be easier to talk to them about the painting and Peeta and Haymitch with Alcohol to aid her. She was wrong. It took a lot longer to get through the whole story, with Johanna's disbelief and Delly's questions to contend with, but she got through it. Whether or not the girls believed her was out of her hands, but Delly seemed to accept the fantastical tale, and Johanna at least found it amusing. 

" So, does he know who put him in the painting?" Delly asked.

Katniss shook her head " I don't think so ; he does seem adamant that it wasn't his mom, though. The only people he talks about other than his family are his friends Annie and Finnick , and an old healer woman by the name of Mags. So, we don't know how he could have got into the painting."

Delly tilted her head to the side "We could have a research day. You, me and Peeta? I promise I won't make moves on Peeta." Katniss blushed and both Delly and Johanna grinned happily. 

"We'd better dash. Were still in our work outfits and those creepy guys in the corner have been staring at my tits all night." She leant in and gave Katniss a peck on the cheek " Have fun with bread boy." 

With that, she crooked her arm and extended it to Delly. "Shall we?" Delly nodded, gave Katniss a kiss , and linked arms with Johanna as they left.

Katniss sighed and finished her drink. That conversation hadn't gone as badly as it could have. She wasn't being carted off to the nearest psych hospital or anything. She stood and grimaced as she prepared herself for the walk home. All things considered, that had been the easy conversation. 

A much harder one awaited her at home. She needed to talk to Peeta.


	14. The confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all hunger games references and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. No profit is being made
> 
> Huge thanks to chele20035 for hopping on board and giving this a read through. Your beta and suggestions were very much appreciated

By the time Katniss got home, it was quite late. She saw that Prim was passed out on the couch so She covered her with a blanket. Katniss slowly made her way up the stairs to her room, and was greeted by the sight of Peeta spread out on his back in the middle of the bed, mouth slightly open and fast asleep. She cursed under her breath , frustrated that she hadn't been able to speak to Peeta before he had fallen asleep. She knew she had been a bit rude to him when Johanna and Delly had been around, and then disappeared for a few hours with them. She also knew that she owed Peeta at least an explanation for her behaviour, if not an apology. But, Katniss could not shake the jealousy she had felt as she had watched Delly and Peeta interact. He had seemed far more at ease with Delly that he did with Katniss. With Katniss he was jumpy at times, and would catch her eye only to look away again. But, with Delly , he had launched straight into talking to her about his family and life. Delly hadn't even blinked at the stilted , overly proper way Peeta still spoke. It had taken Peeta a few dreams to talk that openly to Katniss, and even then he was evasive. 

She sighed, changed for bed and squeezed in next to Peeta , on her side so that she was facing him. Katniss knew that she was partially the cause of Peeta's unrest. For the last two and a half weeks, since Peeta had entered this time period, Katniss had been on autopilot. She hadn't instigated any meaningful conversation between herself and Peeta. She had left the coddling to Prim, who had far more experience at being nurturing than Katniss did, and left the Macho posturing and the " how to be a 21st century man" lessons to Gale. Katniss really only concerned herself with the basic needs of Peeta, as well as coming to terms with what had transpired. 

Katniss watched Peeta as he stirred lightly in his sleep; and then slowly opened his eyes , blinking a couple of times at the ceiling. He turned his head towards Katniss and she smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hello." He returned, smiling a little. 

Katniss put her head on his pillow, and Peeta turned on to his side as well, so they were now facing each other.

"So..." Katniss started "You seemed to get along quite well with Delly ..." She cringed at her own awkwardness.

Peeta's facial expression became shuttered. "Katniss..."

"No, no; hey. It's okay. Delly's great. Really nice, really pretty. Also really easy to get along with. And she was wearing pilgrim clothes, something you're really familiar with and used to..."

Peeta smirked "I am becoming accustomed to ' jeans'."

" Yes, you are. And you look good in them... I mean, they suit you..." Katniss cursed the amount of alcohol she had had that night.

"Why were your friends dressed in such attire?" Peeta interrupted.

"Work clothes. That's what we have to wear when at the house of the seven gables; a museum that the three of us work at."

"So, you wear such attire also?" Peeta looked contemplative.

Katniss flushed slightly and nodded, remembering Johanna's 'kinky' comment from earlier. She berated herself for taking her clothes to work and getting changed there the first week Peeta had been in her home, as she had been worried it would confuse him to see her dressed in such a way. 

"I'll take you to work with me some day soon. I'm pretty sure you'll feel at home there." Katniss and Peeta shared a smile. Katniss steeled herself for the next part of the conversation as silence fell across the room again.

"So, uh, you've probably noticed by now. I'm not great at talking. Or, talking about feelings..." Katniss started.

"Surely not. That had completely escaped my notice."

"Wow. You sure caught on to the concept of sarcasm quickly enough." Katniss muttered, and Peeta chuckled lightly.

" Apologies, madam. Please, continue." 

" Anyway, as I was saying... I ... That night ..."

Peeta sighed. " Katniss. Stop. It is I who must apologize. I was confused by that night. Not about my feelings for you; but rather for what had transpired between us. What we did... It is not something that was spoken about in my time. Not out of wedlock. It was most certainly still done but... The ideal was what Finnick and Annie managed to have. A courtship that favored both families, and ended in a matrimony that served a purpose for not only a strong family line, but also strong business ties. What I saw with Finnick and Annie was that they had the good fortune to be madly in love with each other , as well as good connections. Most were not that lucky. I saw many in unwise partnerships, and many who joined out of wedlock. As for me, neither of my brothers were married, and my mother as she was; I daren't do so much as look at a lass in her presence. Out of her presence, I did not much more than look. 

The connection I felt to you was instantaneous. Whether that was due to the fact it was within your subconscious, I know not. I would like to think, however; that we would have a connection, no matter when or where we were to meet. I felt an urge I had naught felt before, that night, on that 'picnic'. I acted upon it, and now I fear it was an injustice to you to do so. The connection that you have had with me since I have been here has been perfunctory. However, I cannot seem to stop thinking of you. Wanting you. Needing you. Especially since we share a bed. If you do not feel the way that I do, that we have a connection, that we could be something more, say so now; and friends we shall stay." 

Peeta waited patiently as Katniss took in his onslaught of words. Her mind was reeling. So, she did what she thought was the most logical thing to do. She whispered " Peeta...." And pushed herself forward, kissing him with a passion she hadn't known she could possess before now. As she felt Peeta's tongue push past her lips with intent, she moaned softly into his mouth, and aligned her body more fully with his. Peeta reached up with his hand and almost possessively cupped her cheek, keeping her head still and where he wanted it. They stayed like that for long, torturous moments, until Peeta pulled away reluctantly.

"We should stop." He said softly " I can taste alcohol on your breath." 

Before Katniss could work up any indignant response, Peeta shushed her. " I do not presume that it is the alcohol that has made you respond in such a manner. I just want to have you fully here when we do anything more. It is late, you are tired and have been drinking. Let us rest. This will still be here in the morning."

Katniss nodded and arranged them so that Peeta was laying on his back and her head rested on his chest. "Okay. Delly wants us to go to the library tomorrow, get some more information on the witch trails. Maybe figure out how you were put into that painting. "

Peeta stiffened beneath Katniss. " Katniss, I do not think it is important. I must have forgotten for a reason..."

Katniss looked up incredulously "Of course it's important! You're life was taken away from you! Your mother was implicated for it, and a friend of yours! I know you've said that it wasn't your mother, but how can you be so adamant without knowing?" 

Peeta sighed "If it pleases you, we can go."

Katniss nodded. "It does please me. We'll go."

Peeta nodded reluctantly, and Katniss grinned triumphantly. She turned off the lights and settled back into Peeta's chest. Tomorrow, she would be able to further connect with Peeta, and possibly find out how he ended up in that damn painting.


	15. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to Chele20035 for encouragement and for the read through ! And thank you to all who read and comment, give kudos etc.
> 
> The hunger games belongs to Suzanne Collins, no profit is being made from this work

As Katniss woke, she found herself still plastered to Peeta's chest, neither of them having moved during the night. It was late morning, and her head was still heavy from the alcohol she had consumed the night before. Katniss knew that she wouldn't be moving anytime soon. She fought the embarrassingly sappy urge to snuggle in deeper to Peeta's chest, knowing that it would be very unlike her to show such unaltered affection for someone so quickly, but also desperately wanting more of his warmth. Katniss scrunched up her face against the day  
light and slowly but reluctantly opened her eyes to see Peeta watching her. 

Some of her displeasure at this must have shown on her face, because Peeta smirked and said " I am a baker's son, remember. I am used to waking up at dawn and working throughout the day."

"How often have you done this, then?"

"More oft than I care to admit."

Katniss lightly slapped him on the chest and hoisted herself up out of bed " Okay, baker boy. Let's get this day started then, shall we?"

They rose, had lunch with Prim ( who looked at them in half amusement, half exasperation) and then Katniss gave Delly a call. Delly, despite drinking double what Katniss had the night before, was still her chirpy self and was happy to meet Peeta and Katniss at the library. Katniss cursed Delly a little under her breath, knowing that she would probably be really put together and alluring and _Delly_ , even though she had said that she wasn't going to try to flirt with Peeta. It was a truth universally acknowledged that a man given the choice between Katniss and Delly, the man generally chose Delly. 

What Delly , or Peeta for that matter, didn't know though, was that Katniss had an ace up her sleeve. She told Peeta and Prim that she was going to go upstairs and get changed. Once there, she rummaged through her cupboard until she found the item of clothing she had been looking for. It was a light orange sun dress, that came down to mid thigh. It had been a present from Prim who had assured her that it suited her skin tone, and it ha a high neckline so it accentuated her shape rather than her cleavage. She also had ankle boots that went really well with the dress too. Katniss decided if she was going to go all out, she would wear her hair out. She did forgo make up, thinking that she would look too desperate. With or without the make up, she was happy with the end result. And from the way Peeta's eyes darkened and dilated, she figured that Peeta was too.  
Katniss tried not to smirk too much as she grabbed Peeta's hand in her own and led him to the car.

She was also gratified to find that once they had reached the library, Peeta reached for her hand as they walked into the library and met Delly. Delly smiled knowingly at Katniss and winked.

Katniss and Delly led Peeta to the computers and started to show him how to use them. At first, Peeta seemed quite overwhelmed by computers, murmuring quietly to Katniss "And you said witchcraft only existed in my time..." But he soon got the hang of it with Delly's assistance.

He slowly made his way through the internet archives; reading through case file after case file - Nehemiah Abbott jnr, John Alden, Abigail Barker, Mary Barker, William Barker Snr ... And so on. He read them all with a solemn look on his face, seemingly taking everything in. Then, finally, he reached the transcript of his mother's trial. His face took on a steely nature, and he seemed to start in moments while reading the court document. At one point, his back stiffened, his mouth dropped open a little, and he abruptly stood up and left. Delly and Katniss looked at each other in askance before Katniss followed Peeta out to the front of the library. Katniss was surprised at how much time had passed while they had been in the library, as it appeared to be late afternoon already from the light outside. She scanned the area outside the library until she found Peeta, then approached him cautiously.

"Peeta?"

Peeta didn't answer, so Katniss asked again " Peeta? What is it? Do you remember something?"

Peeta laughed a little bitterly " You could say that, yes. "

"Okay. So... What do you remember?"

"Everything."

"Peeta, do you remember what happened? Was your mom actually a witch? How did you get in that painting?"

Peeta's face went blank for a second, and then he turned to Katniss. " I remember who placed me in that painting. It was I."

Katniss blinked at Peeta. " I'm sorry, what? How? Why??"

"How do you think, Katniss?"

"But... That makes no sense. Why would you do that? Why wouldn't you free yourself?"

Peeta sighed "This may not be the best place to have this discussion, Katniss."

"Fine! Let's go back to my place. " Katniss said, grabbing Peeta's hand with the intention of dragging him back to the car.

Peeta didn't budge "What about Delly?"

"Screw Delly!"

Just because Katniss never had any luck, that was when Delly chose that moment to exit the library. She looked slightly taken aback by Katniss' outburst. Peeta gave her a reproachful look, and Katniss said sheepishly " Sorry, Del. there's just a bit of an emergency... We need to go."

Delly's hurt expression changed to one of concern "Oh. Is Prim okay? Can I help?"

Katniss felt like a bit of a heel. "Prim's fine. I just need to talk to Peeta alone. I'll call you when we're done?"

Delly looked confused, but nodded. Katniss gave her a grateful smile, and quickly kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Del. You're the best. I promise I'll explain later." Katniss grabbed Peeta's hand once again and led him to the car. 

As soon as they reached Katniss' place and walked in the door, Katniss turned to Peeta, eyebrows raised. Peeta worried his lip beneath his teeth. "May we go into your room?" Katniss nodded. 

Once there, Peeta automatically gravitated towards Katniss' bed. Katniss joined him, and let out a frustrated call of "Peeta!" when he just stared at her duvet for a few long minutes. 

Peeta let out a sigh "I'm not quite sure where to start.."

"What did you mean, you put yourself in the painting?" Katniss asked, getting straight to the point. 

"I meant exactly what I said. It was I who put myself into the picture. Not my mother. I practiced witchcraft. Actively."

"You're ... A witch. "

Peeta nodded. "In your terms, yes." 

Katniss felt herself backing away from Peeta slowly " You're a witch. You put yourself in a painting."   
"Yes."

Katniss nodded absently "So... You lured me into your magic painting. To what? Manipulate me? Free yourself to wreck havoc on the modern day? Charm me with all this 'connection' bullshit?"

Peeta had the audacity to look hurt. "What? No. How could you even think that?" 

"You're a WITCH, Peeta!" Katniss could hear that she was starting to sound hysterical. Just when she thought her life couldn't get any weirder...

Peeta raised his hands, palms out, in a placating manner. Katniss eyed him warily. " I practiced witchcraft. Please, let me explain. I mean you nor your kindred any harm." 

Katniss, against her better judgement, gave a slow nod. She still remained standing however, one eye on the door to her room, making sure she had a clear exit route if needed. She just needed to get her hands on something sharp, and she'd be able to take Peeta on, witch or no witch. 

Peeta sighed again. " Witchcraft is something that is practiced, not born with. It is usually , when used properly, a form of healing. It is a natural and healthy way to cure ailments. My ... Friend Mags introduced me to it, that is how I became ensconced in the world of witchcraft. Obviously" Peeta added hastily, as Katniss' wary expression became incredulous " there are stronger forms of witchcraft than healing potions and spells."

"Obviously." Katniss said drily. "So, those accounts of convulsions ..."

"Healing potions or spells gone wrong, most probably. There could have been some malicious intentions in there, but I do not know of them."

Peeta took a deep breath and continued when Katniss did not say anything else "As for our connection- I do not believe that has anything to do with my being involved in witchcraft. I did not do anything to instigate that. I was taken by surprise by you, I did not even realize there was anything amiss when we first met. For the witchcraft to be my doing, I must be an active part in it. I was not."

Katniss felt herself believing Peeta. His face was earnest as he spoke, and he was right, Peeta had seemed surprised by her in the painting, and when he had seen her in the woods. Then again, she wasn't sure how much she could trust Peeta now...

There was a long stretch of silence, before Peeta spoke up. " Please, Katniss. Say something."

Katniss squinted " I'm trying to picture you on a broomstick and with a pointy hat." Peeta looked confused, so Katniss said in a more serious tone "You're not going to hurt Prim."

Peeta quickly shook his head " Never, Katniss" 

"You're going to tell me the rest of the story later. Who. Why. When. Everything, Peeta."

Peeta nodded "Would you like me to stay somewhere else tonight?"

Katniss thought about it, and then said "No. We've spent this much time together, might as well continue to do so. The bed's big enough. We'll talk while we eat." Katniss tried to convince herself that she wanted to keep Peeta close so she could monitor his actions and protect her family, and not because she didn't think she could sleep without Peeta's presence in her room any more. She had bigger things on her mind right now. Katniss desperately wanted to know the whole story right now, but she had seen the vulnerable look on Peeta's face as he had talked, and she was inexplicably at loathe to cause distress to this boy. Plus, she needed time herself to process what she had found out. 

They still needed to talk, and talk they would.

Later.


	16. The witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all hunger games references and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. No profit is being made
> 
> Thank you to chele20035 for the brainstorming on this chapter!!

Katniss and Peeta went down to the kitchen together, so they could find something else to do other than stare at each other. Katniss couldn't help constantly keeping one eye on Peeta, almost convinced that he would suddenly start sprouting warts and turning green in front of her eyes. She knew she was being ridiculous, but this seemed to be the only way that her brain could comprehend what was going on. Katniss grit her teeth in frustration. She needed to know what was going on.

Once down in the kitchen, Peeta gravitated towards the kettle, turning it on with a practiced ease. He pulled out two mugs, making coffee for Katniss and team, no sugar for himself( Katniss remembered how horrified Peeta was when Prim once , out of habit, put sugar in his tea. He had been adamant that it made the tea taste wrong). Once that was done, Peeta finally met her gaze and said "Will you allow me to make us food?"

Katniss balked "I don't know, how are you going to make it? By twitching your nose?"

Peeta looked both confused and exasperated. " Katniss. I do not know what you are talking about. I have a feeling that you are saying something unfavorable about me."

Katniss let out a laugh "Right. Bewitched marathon at one point. If you don't kill me in my sleep. Talk now."

Peeta sighed. "Food first?" 

She nodded reluctantly "We make it together."

Katniss pulled out some lamb out of the fridge where it had been defrosting there. Next came the vegetables for cutting, tinned tomatoes, flour and the red wine. When Peeta looked at her in askance, Katniss supplied "We're making lamb stew. It's comfort food for me." 

She set Peeta up with the vegetables, and started to prepare the meat. They worked in silence, Katniss just giving instructions periodically until Peeta sighed.

"You would like to know everything, right?"

Katniss nodded.

"Alright." Peeta took a deep breath. "In that case. I best start with Mags. Mags was the healer in Salem. I became acquainted with her through Finnick. Finnick and I had grown up together. My mother's actions were the worst kept secret in Salem. She treated me and my brothers all like that; however, as the youngest, it was I who was the one who did not fight back. There was one day where my mother ... hit me so hard that she caused me to lose my breath for a while. Finnick was the one who found me. He was so angry , and wanted to help me confront her. I refused, knowing that it would just cause worse ramifications later. When my mother was angry, she was unstoppable, ruthless. She was able to hide that from others though, or at least act remorseful when in company. The consequences of confronting her out weighed the satisfaction of showing the world what she was like. So, Finnick agreed not to confront her. Instead, he introduced me to Mags. She had potions for every occasion, her passion being wanting to help people. The longer I knew Mags, the more I learnt about her history. She had been married once, to a family member of Finnick's. Her husband had been a fisherman; like Finnick and Finnick's father before him, and Mags had devoted her life to assisting him. Finnick claimed that she was able to make the best fish hooks in the whole of New England. They lived together quite peaceful happiness, until one day Mags' husband was struck by a mysterious disease. He began to convulse at really strange times, under strange circumstances. He died one day, very suddenly. Not long after her husband's death, Mags herself fell ill. Her illness effected some of her movement and speech, so by the time I met Mags, one could only understand her if one had patience and time to listen to her. The two illnesses were also what drove her into the passion of witchcraft. She had been unable to save her love, but she wanted to make sure that she had a way to help others. Obviously, she was very careful with what she gave certain people. Finnick was her favorite Odair boy, and her affection for him extended to me. After tending to my wounds as best she could, she slowly started letting me into the world of witchcraft. She would show me what balms healed which wounds, what plants could be used to speed up recovery form illness, and then we moved to incantations. There were protection talisman she showed me, and protection spells. 

The more and more my mother let her anger out on me, the more determined Mags, Finnick and eventually Annie wanted to do something to help me, despite my protestations that I had things under control, that things were okay with my father and brothers at least. And then, I started to use my witchcraft at the bake house. I had protection charms hidden in the kitchens. Unfortunately , it did not last long. There was a period of time where I was the only one who was able to work at the bake house. This was a full days' work, from dawn to dusk, day in, day out. Father was busy with trying to find wives for my brothers and my brothers were both ill at the time. I was exhausted after working day in and day out. So, I did what my mother deemed unthinkable. I burnt the bread. It was a moment's distraction that all it took. My mother was beside herself with fury. From the look on her face, she would have gladly ended my life if she could. But, something stayed her hand. Whether it was Devine intervention or the witchcraft I will never be sure of. All I do know is that also she was able to do was abuse me verbally, not physically. Whenever she went to land a blow, she would miss, or the blow would land but not harm me. My mother was far too angry to notice that her fury was not leaving any physical mark on me. 

This was around the time of Annie and Finnick's wedding. They had commissioned me to make them a bride pie, and that is what my mother used as a use towards me. She made sure that I knew exactly how unworthy I was to have such an honor bestowed upon me; and made this known at the wedding as well. It was then that Finnick and Mags implored me to get out. Mags stated that she could keep me safe, protect me ; and once things were stable and safe, I would be able come back. Mags asked me where I would feel safest. I had one answer. Doing what I loved. There were two things I loved most in the world. My profession; which brought me close to my father and my brothers, and ... Well." Here Peeta paused, and stared at the blank wall of the kitchen, where the picture that had been his prison had hung. "I... Painted. When I could. It would take me away from the pain that I sometimes felt. I never anticipated that it would actually take me away from my mother. Mags instructed me to paint myself at my happiest. So, I did. Finnick and Mags and I were discussing when the best time to stage my disappearance into the Salem woods ; when Betty Parris became strangely ill. One by one, other young girls became sick, and the cry for brides of satan blood rang out throughout the village. We needed to act quickly. It was bedlam; this had not been the first instance of illness in Salem, and yet it incited such madness.we were not trying to hurt any one... I finished the painting in haste, and Mags had me do an incantation... That is all I remember until a hazy memory of Haymitch , and then... You." Peeta's voice became quiet and sad " I do not even know what happened to Mags. Or Finnick. Or Annie. Annie. Annie was... Special. She would... She would sometimes have fits where she would stare off into the distance. There was hearsay beginning that she would be able to predict the future...oh god. Katniss. Annie. If ... If my mother was implicated for my disappearance and suspected of witchcraft when there was no evidence of her involvement , what happened to Annie? Finnick....."

Katniss, who had been silent and still during Peeta's story, moved to grab Peeta's hands when he became distressed "Hey, hey. Breathe. We can find that out. From what I know of the trials here in Salem, only 19 people were convinced and hung for witchcraft on Gallows hill. There was an Ann Pudeator... Was that Annie's last name? It wasn't, was it? I think I remember reading it was Cresta?"

Peeta nodded " Aye, T'was Annie Cresta."

" Okay, it should be easy enough to figure out what happened with them; Mags too. We'll go back to the library tomorrow, figure out what happened to them. People generally don't just disappear from history."

Peeta looked up " Thank you, Katniss. You believe me, then?"

Katniss nodded " I still have more questions, but; so do you. We'll get there. But, yes Peeta, I believe what you've said." Whatever trepidation Katniss held for being that honest with Peeta evaporated under the full blown smile Peeta bestowed upon her. They stood there, smiling each other until Katniss started feeling silly. She cleared her throat.

" Right. Let's continue with dinner, shall we?"

Peeta nodded, and they both turned back to their tasks. As she worked, Katniss felt that her heart was lighter. According to Peeta's story, all he had wanted to do was protect himself from his bitch of a mother ... That still didn't explain why he ended up here, with her. But he had sounded genuine and something deep in her being told her to believe him. Now, they just needed to figure out the rest. Katniss was confident that they would be able to. Together.


	17. The Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hunger games and everything associated belongs to Suzanne Collins. No profit is being made.
> 
> Huge , huge thanks to chele20035 for hand holding, beta and plot brainstorming! It took a while to figure out how to work this chapter, but we got there!

They continued the preparation for dinner in silence. Katniss found herself still watching Peeta out of the corner of her eye, but for a different purpose than before. She was no longer looking for signs of Peeta's use of witchcraft, but rather she was concerned for him. The story of Mags, Finnick and Annie, and why he stated he had come to use witchcraft seemed to had tired him out, leaving him looking pale and quite vulnerable. Katniss' go-to position on vulnerability was the need to protect the people feeling it. That was something that she shared with Prim, the inherent need to help those who are vulnerable. Prim was far more constructive with that need though, going into nursing. Katniss felt that she just mocked people into action. Either that, or bullied the culprits that were making the person feel vulnerable. In this case, neither of these things were an option; the people who had hurt Peeta were long dead. She kind of wished she could go back to being suspicious and wary of Peeta; at least Katniss knew what to do with those types of feelings.

Finally, dinner was prepared, and they sat to eat. Katniss could tell that Peeta was still trapped in his thoughts, with the distracted way he was eating. The lamb stew tasted like chalk in her own mouth, until she decided that she might as well suggest what had been on her mind. 

" Peeta, it's only 6:30 at the moment. The library is open until 9 pm tonight. We can try to go back to try to find out what happened to Finnick and Annie now, or even do it from the computer at home?"

Peeta gave Katniss an incredulous look "You have one of those machines here? Why have I not seen it?"

Katniss blushed "Uh, it's a laptop... A small version of a computer . Easy to keep hidden. Plus, I didn't want to overwhelm you..."

Peeta blinked "You showed me something that had moving pictures before you showed me something that had stationary writing on it?"

" It seemed like a good idea at the time... The TV was right there. Look, do you want to find out what happened to them, or not?" Katniss said, frustrated.

Peeta gave a small smirk. " I would like to find out what happened to Annie and Finnick, yes. Perhaps we should search for the information here? If we need any more help, we can contact Madge in the morning."

Katniss gave a quick nod, feeling a little strange that Peeta wanted Madge's help as well as her own. "Think you will need me to dial the number and make sure you're talking through the right end of the phone again, or do you think you have the hang of it now?"

Peeta scowled "I think I can manage it, yes." 

Katniss gave an insincere smile back. "Okay , so, want to get started when we're done here?"

Peeta gave a small smile and inclined his head gracefully. Katniss sat up straighter and began to eat again. She felt lighter and the food tasted better when she realized that Peeta's smile didn't dissipate, and he seemed to be watching her more now, rather than lost in his own thoughts. 

They finished their meal and cleaned as quickly as they were able to, and sat themselves in front of the computer. Peeta took a deep breath, and closed his eyes briefly. Katniss turned on laptop and they began searching the internet. 

And searching. 

And... Searching. 

They found nothing. 

There was no record of Finnick Odair or Annie Cresta anywhere on the internet. No Annie Odair, either.

Katniss suggested that they search for newspapers in the colonial period, to try and pick up something about the couple ; or even Mags, if they were lucky. All they could find was that no one could make a living in colonial America during 1692 by just publishing a newspaper. Newspapers were scarce in colonial America, especially before the 1700's, and most of the news during the 1600's were gathered from England rather than America, and when there were newspapers, they were more advertisements than news. This was a much harder endeavour than looking up the court records on the Salem witch trials, which were so immaculately keep. Katniss felt herself starting to feel discouraged, but Peeta was determined to find out what happened to his companions. He doggedly drilled out phrases for Katniss to try to search for, names of ships that Finnick could have been on , Annie's ancestors , anything he could think of.

There was nothing. 

It was about 10 pm when Katniss finally turned to Peeta. " Peeta, I'm not sure we're not going to find anything. Not tonight, anyway. We can go to the library tomorrow. Hopefully we'll have more luck then? We'll at least have more materials. It's so strange that nothing's coming up... I thought nothing was safe from google any more..."

Peeta looked at Katniss, the defiance etched on his face melting away with the exhaustion he was obviously feeling. " I'm so tired, Katniss." He said, rubbing his forehead as if he had a looming headache. 

Katniss grabbed his hand wordlessly, and led him up to her room. They moved to the bed together, and lay there together, staring into each other's eyes for a while. Minutes went by, before Katniss whispered " I'm sorry, Peeta."

He gave a slight shrug. " I will find out what happened to them, Katniss. I know I will. As soon as this pain in my head fades." He rubbed his forehead again. Katniss hesitated, and then slowly eased his hand away from his face, replacing it with hers.

"Sleep." She whispered, watching his eyes slowly fall shut obediently. She stroked his forehead until Peeta's breath evened out. Once he was asleep, Katniss gently manoeuvred him to be resting on his back, and positioned herself so she could hear his heart. It only took a few moments before she followed Peeta into sleep. 

_With a jolt, Katniss found herself in an old shack , that had a turned over table and was completely in disarray. Katniss looked around in confusion, to find Peeta standing next to her, staring fixated at the entry way on the far side of the room._

_"Peeta?" Katniss asked, stepping towards him "What's ...?"_

_"Mags." Peeta murmured, not taking his eyes away from the door. "We are in Mags' dwellings."_

_"What? Why?"_

_Peeta briefly met Katniss' eyes before returning his gaze to the door. " I do not know, Katniss. I can hope..."_

_Suddenly, the door swung open, and in burst Finnick, and a hysterical looking Annie._

_" Mags!" Finnick yelled. "Mags, please! They are coming."_

_Annie let out a sob, and Finnick rubbed his hands over her arms and pulled him towards her, attempting to quiet her sobs. Finnick opened his mouth to call for Mags again, when the door swung open and Mags slowly but in a determined manner walked in. She hurried to Annie's side as soon as she spotted Finnick and Annie, and gathered Annie in her arms. She cupped Annie's face in her hands and stared into her eyes, which seemed to calm Annie quite a bit. Finnick shifted from foot to foot restlessly._

_"Mags" Finnick said, quietly but urgently. " Mags, the village people; they come. They believe her to be a bride of Satan. We drew too much attention to ourselves by testifying for Peeta..."_

_Annie pulled away from Mags to turn to Finnick "No, husband. We had an obligation to our bosom companion. We did right. He is safe."_

_Finnick nodded "Aye, you are right, my love. I am pleased Peeta is safe and unharmed, and away from that horrid woman who birthed him. Alas, we are now the ones in strife. They cannot lay their hands on you." Finnick said , fixing Mags with a stare " I cannot lose either of you. Mags, you must help us. "_

_Mags nodded, kissed Finnick lightly, and moved to a drawer. She pulled out some papers, and what looked like a map. She handed it to Finnick. He looked at the papers, and his handsome face clouded over with worry. "You wish us to run? What about you? What if they chase us? They believe Annie to be cursed. They want to implicate you as well, Mags. I can run with Annie, but you will not make it. I need to protect you both..."_

_Mags smiled sadly and ran her hands over Finnick's face._

_Finnick began to panic "Mags. No. You cannot. We need you. Peeta needs you. We were to leave together, bring him back, start life again ..."_

_Mags kissed him again, and grabbed Annie's hand. She kissed Annie, and then whispered something that sounded like " Resurgetis"_

_Annie began to cry again, and Finnick opened his mouth to protest more, when there was a commotion outside. The village were ready to take their revenge._

_Katniss and Peeta watched as there were indecipherable shouts from outside and the door burst open._

_Calls of "Spawns of Satan!" And "To the Gallows!" was heard amongst the villagers as Finnick , Annie and Mags were surrounded. Katniss felt Peeta try to move forward next to her, as if he wanted to move to protect his friends, but she grabbed his arm._

_" No." She whispered "Peeta, no. It's not real. It's a dream. I'm sorry. It's not real ..."_

_Peeta shook his head swallowing audibly " 'Twas real, Katniss ... This happened . And I did not stop it ..."_

_Katniss clutched Peeta tighter as Mags let out a scream at something exploded behind the villagers. As there were screams and the villagers turned towards the noise, Mags pushed Finnick and Annie, and screamed "Go!" At them. Finnick hesitated , but Annie grabbed her husband's arm and tugged before he gave Mags one last ,sad look and ran with Annie. A few villagers ran after them, but the majority circled Mags again._

_"A worthy try, witch," One of the villagers spat " But we will find them, and they will suffer the same fate as ye. Your work of Satan has come to an end."_

_Katniss and Peeta watched in horror as Mags smiled serenely, and then muttered the word " evanescunt" and disappeared._

_There were shouts of anger and fear, and some of the villagers fainted and others ran from the hut as fast as they could. The majority crossed themselves, and there were whispers of relief that at least the evil thing had left them in peace. But Katniss didn't care. All she could do was watch as Peeta stood in the dream, helpless and staring at the scene as one big ,fat tear rolled down his face._

Katniss and Peeta both bolted up in bed, panting hard. Katniss barely registered it was morning as she slowly turned to Peeta, as he buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking lightly. Katniss watched helplessly for a moment, before rubbing her hand gently across his back. 

"''Twas my fault. Annie was considered strange, but no one paid attention to her because of her tie with Finnick... Until I was a fool and wanted to escape my mother. I should have just stayed. Life was not so bad.."

" No. Peeta." Katniss shook her head resolutely " No. She would have killed you eventually. Your friends wanted you safe. They wanted you happy. They would have done this no matter what the consequences..."

Just then, Katniss' phone rang. She ignored it, but a text message followed.

She checked it quickly. Madge. " Head's up, you're about to get visitors. Sorry."

Katniss grit her teeth, and typed back " What? Really bad time, Madge."

As she pressed send, there was a pounding on her door.

Madge texted back almost immediately " Sorry. They insisted. They said they really needed to see you."

They? Katniss was frustrated and furious, but someone pounded on the door again. 

Madge texted again " they're not going to go away, hon. Five minutes."

Katniss let out an angry scream, and then turned to Peeta. She smiled apologetically to Peeta. " I'm sorry, I'll be right back. Just let me get rid of these people." 

She ran downstairs and threw open the door, she was ready to let out a barrage of expletives , but something stopped her. At the door stood Gale, Madge and another man and woman. She was sure she had never met them before, but she felt as if she knew them. They stood staring at each other for a few moments. The man opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Peeta, who had obviously followed Katniss down the stairs.

" Finnick? Annie?????"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincere apologies for how long it took me to get this chapter done. Couldn't be avoided. Chele, thank you for all the support you've shown me in the last week. All of it.


	18. The gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any aspect of the hunger games, and no profit is being made from this work
> 
> As always, thanks to chele20035 for making this story better!

Finnick and Annie???

Katniss watched, dumbfounded, as the man... Finnick? How was that even possible? ... stared back at Peeta before a smile began to form on his face.

"Peeta!" The man threw himself at Peeta, who stood frozen. When Peeta was unresponsive to his hug, he pulled away and shook Peeta softly. " Peeta, I swear, it's me, Finnick. Or, well, I go by Finn now, but..."

"Maybe we should move this inside?" Gale interrupted. "Best not draw too much attention to the situation, huh? Especially since these two are babbling on about something to do with witches." Gale gave Katniss an indecipherable look. Katniss shrugged as she opened the door wider as Gale, Annie and Madge filed past her. As Madge moved past, she grabbed Katniss' and squeezed it briefly, mouthing "Sorry." As she went past. 

Katniss led them all into the house, Finnick never letting go of Peeta's arm, and Annie softly sobbing as she joined them. Once they were seated, Katniss blinked at them all and said " What the actual fuck?" When no one seemed ready to start the story. 

Madge smiled "How about I start? Katniss, Peeta; I'd like to introduce my cousin, Annie and her fiancé, Finn." She turned to Katniss " Annie is like my mom, Katniss. Always has been; obviously not as severe, but ... She's always had little moments of having premonitions, or being lost in a place that we couldn't get to her. Especially when she was a child, she could go into fugue like states for days; she'd forget who she was, or think she was someone else. And then she met Finn ..."

"And everything fell into place." Annie said, smiling softly. "He grounded me. I still had moments where I felt lost, but it was Finn who could bring me back. I didn't understand why, or how ... Until I started having dreams."

Katniss sighed " Let me guess; Salem , circa 1692 dreams?"

Annie nodded "Yes. But I was watching someone who I believed to be me interacting as if she belonged in that time ... It took me a while to realize that the dreams were memories." 

"How?" Peeta asked hoarsely, seeming to come out of his shock. 

"Mags." Finnick ... Finn said. He shrugged. " At least, that's what we can ascertain. I started having the dreams too ..."

"Were you a witch as well?" Katniss asked.

Madge gave a start " As well? Who else is a witch?"

Katniss sighed and rubbed her face. "Yesterday was a long day. I'll explain later. I'm getting the feeling today will be , too. Anyway ; Finn? Witch?"

Finn shook his head "No. Well, not from what I know. I had a really normal, easy going childhood. Great parents; I was an only child so was spoilt, so on and so forth. Weirdly drawn to water, but you know, that wasn't something that worried anyone. Then I met Annie. It was a few months before she actually told me about her condition, and then a few more before I experienced the consequences of one of her dreams and fugue like states. It was during an episode that she started calling me "Finnick". It was then that I started having the dreams as well. Where I first saw Mags and Peeta ... And of course myself and Annie. We started talking about the dreams, consolidating certain aspects of the dream. We both dreamt of you, Peeta, of what that bitch of a mother did to you. About discussions we had with Mags about how to help you."

Peeta nodded " I remember you were insistent that I needed to leave. That it was going to end in my death ..."

"Yeah. You weren't around for all the conversations, though, buddy. We wanted you to be untouchable ; hence the painting. mags had you paint a picture of where you were happy, so we could come up with a better escape plan, but hide you in there until that time came. Then the whole suspicion with the Parrish family happened in Salem Village ... The rest is history."

Silence reigned over the room for a little while as Finn finished speaking. Katniss watched Finn and Annie carefully as they both tried to make eye contact with Peeta, who had been staring into space as they had been telling their story. They didn't look like the people that she had seen in her and Peeta's dreams - Finn was thinner and darker than Finnick had been, and Annie had strawberry blonde hair and looked a little like Madge, but there were flashes of the people that they had been before that Katniss could see when she looked closely enough. A spec of green in Finn's eyes ; the familiar way Annie was holding on to Peeta.

" Resurgetis" Katniss murmured "That's .... Latin?"

"You shall raise again." Gale said. Everyone stared at him incredulously "What? I studied forestry! I need to know some latin to know what plants I'm looking after "

Katniss turned back to Peeta, Finn and Annie " So ... Mags made sure you would be back?"

"We were Mags' family" Annie said. "She wanted us together. She was only supposed to have Peeta in that painting for a little while, until it was safe for him to come out. She prayed that he would find someone to care for, someone who could love him for him and that he would be released from his prison when that was secured. We thought that that would happen once we left Salem. But, then ... People were crazy back then, and were out for blood. My blood, and Mags'. Finnick and I had to leave. And yes, just before we left her place, Mags cast a spell that we would be reincarnated when Peeta would need us. From what I can tell, she made sure that it was me who would spark Finn's memories. So ... Here we are."

"And Mags?" 

Annie and Finn shared a sad look "We don't know. We just remember running from her place. We never saw her again." Annie concluded.

Peeta let out a shaky breath. " She ... Disappeared. Dissipated. She's gone."

Annie covered her mouth, and Finn looked at his hands. "No." He said strongly "No, it's Mags. She would want us to be protected. She wouldn't leave us, she wouldn't let those heathens win." 

"She did protect us, Finnick. She ended her life on her own terms. She's gone. We have each other now." 

Finn shook his head at Peeta again, but didn't argue. 

Gale looked around the group. " I ...really need a drink. "

Katniss scoffed "It's 9 am , Gale... Oh fuck." She swore, as there was a sharp knock on the front door. She looked at her friends helplessly. " It's 9 fucking am, and I'm supposed to go back to work today."

Madge stood up "Go get ready, Katniss, I'll keep Jo and Delly entertained. I'm thinking Annie and Finn are going to need to spend some time with Peeta today any way."

Katniss hesitated, not wanting to leave Peeta alone, until he finally made eye contact with her and gave her what she thought was supposed to be a reassuring smile "Go, Katniss. I will be fine."

" I'll be home early, I swear , Peeta." 

He nodded and made a shooing motion as Madge answered the door and started talking to Delly and Johanna. 

As Katniss ran upstairs to get changed, she grabbed her phone to type out a quick message.

"Mayday. Need your help. More shit has happened."

The return message came just as she finished dressing.

" WTF? This painting is driving me to drink"

Katniss snorted and typed back "You drank before. Just get your lazy ass here pronto, okay? He needs you."

She smiled, feeling calmer as her phone beeped " Fine. Whatever. Be there soon. H."

Katniss took a deep breath and steeled herself for what she was sure was going to be one hell of a day. She was going to leave Gale, Madge, Peeta and two people she didn't know in her home as she went to work, and she just added Haymitch into the mix. She really hoped she was doing the right thing.


	19. The friends part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always , the hunger games belongs to Suzanne Collins , no profit is being made.
> 
> Thank you to chele20035 and her friend for the info on witch torture methods, and for the read through. You're awesome !
> 
> And thank you to everyone sticking with this story :) warning for talk of death ( previous) and torture. Nothing too graphic.

Katniss felt like she had eaten a whole wheelbarrow full of concrete for the whole day. She was sure she was killing Johanna a little inside by not joining in her in her little comments regarding various visitors. Katniss' mind couldn't focus on anything but Peeta. Delly kept on giving Katniss questioning looks, no doubt wondering why she and Peeta had left the library so quickly the day before but she tried to ignore them. She honestly felt overwhelmed herself. Who knew that buying one measly little painting would cause so much confusion. Witches, resurrections, crazy drunk people ... Katniss would be pleasantly surprised if she still had friends by the end of this debacle. And if Katniss was freaking out, she couldn't imagine what this whole situation would be like for Peeta. To end up in another time; to lose your closest friends and get them back in the same day would be mind boggling ; and then there was the whole " oh , hey, I'm a witch " thing ...Katniss gritted her teeth and willed the day to go faster.

When she did get finally home, she was greeted not by Peeta, but by Haymitch and an irritated looking Gale waiting at the door, and she could hear Madge and Annie softly talking further inside the house.

"Oh sweetheart, we're in deep, aren't we?" Haymitch said, as Gale started to pace.

"A witch, Katniss? Are fucking kidding me?" He yelled "A witch? You're harboring a potentially dangerous being in your home. Someone who can use supernatural powers to manipulate you, make you do things that are out of your control. Who the fuck knows why he trapped himself in that painting? Was his mother even the bitch from hell he made you see in those dreams? I mean Jesus Christ , Katniss. He essentially killed his mom. It was because of him that she killed herself. Do you realize what you're doing? You're leaving this dude in a house with Prim, Katniss. Prim. You're putting her in dang ..."

"Get out." Katniss interrupted, feeling herself starting to shake with rage.

Gale blinked. "What?" 

"You heard me, Gale. Get the fuck out. If you think for a second that I would put my sister in any danger,you've either lost your fucking mind, or you don't know me at all. Even after all these years, you have no clue. Get out of my house, and you're not welcome here until you come back to your senses."

Gale crossed his hands across his chest, and his face contorted into a scowl "you don't know what he's capable of. And, it's so obvious that you've got feelings for him..."

"He's been here two weeks now, Gale. If he was some evil being, don't you think we would have picked up on something? I'm one of the most suspicious people known to man, and let's not talk about you and your neuroses. Also, my feelings, as you put it, are completely irrelevant. The fact that you can even suggest that I would put Prim in any sort of danger makes it impossible for me to even look at you right now. So again, get the fuck out."

Gale and Katniss stood at the front door, staring at each other. She thought that she could hear Haymitch, who had been present for the entire showdown, shift a little, but she didn't dare take her eyes off of Gale. She wasn't going to back down. 

"What's going on here?" Katniss heard Madge ask.

"Nothing" Gale said, finally averting his eyes.

"Nothing?" Katniss gave out an incredulous laugh. "The 'nothing' that your dumbass boyfriend is talking about is the fact that he thinks that I'm some simpering teenage girl so driven by hormones that I would put Prim in danger by bringing a dangerous , manipulative evil being into this house. He seems to think that Peeta killed his mother, and wants to incite world domination from my home just because he is a witch." 

Katniss turned her defiant gaze on to Madge. Madge pursed her lips and had a pinched look around her eyes. " Gale?"

Gale looked at the ground and muttered "We barely know anything about him."

" So you decide that he's evil because he's different? Is that what you think of people, Gale? What about my mom?" Madge sighed "Maybe you should go home, Gale. We'll talk later."

Gale looked like he was going to protest, but looking st Katniss and Madge's faces, and registering Haymitch's shrug, Gale gave a quick nod and walked to his car. 

Haymitch, Madge and Katniss stood near the door for a few moments, until Madge forced a smile. "There's been a lot to take in today. For all of us. Sorry, Katniss."

Katniss shrugged and tried to smile back. She knew she would forgive Gale, eventually. She always did; it was the nature of their friendship. They would yell and scream and hurt each other because, despite what she had accused Gale of minutes before, they did know each other very well. Probably better than any one. Katniss also felt a bit of guilt and shame that Gale's thoughts had echoed her own initial thoughts about Peeta. 

Haymitch cleared his throat. " I'm going to go check on Peeta." 

As he headed towards the stairs up to Katniss' room, Katniss went to follow him but was stopped Madge's hand on her arm.

"Maybe you should come talk to us first." Madge led her to where Annie was sitting in the living room.

"Where's Finn?"

"Upstairs with Peeta."

Katniss felt her spine stiffen "Has something happened?"

Annie shook her head "No. Well, not really." She sighed "We just... Peeta insisted that we tell him what happened when we escaped Mags' place. Back then. When the villagers ran after us. Peeta said you shared a dream?"

Katniss nodded and sat down next to Annie, while Madge sat across from them, her face grave. "Do you remember?" 

Annie grimaced "I do. I've had snippets of dreams ever since I was a child. Finn doesn't really remember, thank god. I really didn't want to tell Peeta, telling him it was irrelevant. But he was persistent. "

Katniss grimaced "Best tell me, then."

Annie sighed. "It wasn't pleasant, Katniss. We ran after Mags created a distraction for us. We ran and ran and the villagers ran after us. It felt like we ran for miles, until I couldn't run any more. I tripped, and Finnick tried to carry me. But..."

Katniss closed her eyes. "They caught you."

"Yes. They caught us. They were so angry, so filled with bloodlust. They refused to take us back for a proper trial. They wanted us punished for defying them, for running, for Mags getting away." Annie's breath quickened slightly, but she carried on with the story. "Finnick fought them. He cursed them and fought them, while I cowered and begged for them to stop. They finally subdued him. But, that wasn't the end of it. " Annie closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then continued in a wavering voice. "They tortured him. In front of me. For hours and hours. In Salem, the punishment for witch craft was to be hanged by the neck until dead. Not for us. They broke the bones in Finnick's legs and his arms, trying to get him to confess to aiding me. To try to get me to confess as well. They wanted to know where Peeta was, what we had done with him. I screamed and cried and begged for absolution, I confessed over and over, but that seemed to anger them rather than appease them. When Finnick was..... Was dead. They didn't stop even then. They kicked at his head and face until he was a mass of meat. Then, they picked up stones and started throwing them at me. They taunted me, jeered me to use witchcraft to save myself, but all I could see was Finnick's mutilated body in front of me. All I can remember is the relief I felt when darkness finally took me."

Katniss felt sick. She watched as Annie came back to herself. They locked eyes, and Annie smiled sadly at her. "Go to him, Katniss." She said, as tears gathered in her eyes. "He asked, and he was so earnest, and I was so happy he was returned to us I thought it would give him some closure, but... Go to him."

Katniss didn't need to be told again. She turned and bolted up the stairs to her room. Once there, she saw Finn and Haymitch on either side of Peeta, who was laying on the bed. When they saw that Katniss had entered her room, Haymitch and Finn simultaneously rose and left the room, Haymitch giving Katniss hand a quick squeeze that she barely felt. 

She approached the bed and gingerly sat down on it. "So. Rough day, huh?" Katniss hesitantly rested her hand near Peeta's on the bed, just in case he needed comfort.

Peeta snorted and took her hand readily "Rough 322 years, to be honest."

"Well, you were in a painting for most of that time..."

Peeta glared at Katniss, then looked resigned " They died. Horrifically. Because of me. My mother died because I was not able to stop her treatment of me, I was not able to handle it. If I had just..." 

"Just what, Peeta? Just taken it? You shouldn't have had to! Your mother wasn't worthy of being a mother. She wasn't worthy enough to have you. You're so good. So strong. I've seen it. I've seen it in the way you interact with my friends, the enthusiasm you show in learning the new things I this world. God, I think I'd be near catatonic if I suddenly found myself in a world that was not my own. You? You learn how to cook, you joke with me, go to the woods with me, hang out with Gale... It's obvious that Finnick and Annie adored you back in colonial times, they seem thrilled to have found you again. They wanted you safe, it was a risk they felt they had to take. It all could have happened even if you hadn't been turned into a painting; except you would be dead too, and we never would have met." 

Peeta looked at Katniss , disbelief warring with the truth of Katniss' words on his face. " I still wish it never happened. That they had not suffered so."

Katniss boldly leaned forward and kissed Peeta's forehead " And that's the goodness I was talking about."

Peeta smiled softly. "Stay with me a while."

Katniss nodded. They sat and looked at each other for what felt like hours before they heard footsteps on the stairs. Haymitch appeared at the door, with a grim look on his face.

" Sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk. Katniss, Plutarch wants to meet us."


	20. The painter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I do not own any aspect of the hunger games, and no profit is being made from this work
> 
> As always, thanks to chele20035 for making this story better!

Katniss scowled at Haymitch and sat up, breaking away from Peeta on the bed. Peeta on the other hand , looked at Haymitch and Katniss quizzically. 

"Plutarch? Is that the man you said wanted to buy my painting? The one that you were actually considering selling it to?"

Haymitch raised his eyebrows at Katniss "You told him?"

"It came up. When I first started dreaming about Peeta, when I still thought I was nuts." 

"Right. Well, I've been getting together the papers for Peeta the last few days, to make him legit. Passport, social security number, all that jazz. Figured out I had a shadow. Kind of embarrassing how long it took me to realize that." Haymitch shook his head. " Anyway . Plutarch knows something fishy is going on. I got a call from him, demanding to see the painting. You know. The painting we don't have. "

It was Peeta's turn to get up. He began to pace the floor "So, what do we do? "

"I'd suggest high tailing it out of here, but Plutarch's cunning. And you have something that he wants, so he won't stop until he gets it."

Katniss made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat "But we don't have it."

"Brilliant deduction there, sweetheart."

"I can paint another" Peeta interrupted, before Katniss could snark back at Haymitch. " I painted the first one, I can paint a second one. Doubt he could tell the difference ..."

"He's an art dealer, Peeta. He'll be able to tell if there is a stroke out of place, let alone what kind of canvas you use on it. " Haymitch tried to point out. 

" So, I enlist Annie's help. If she still practices magic..."

Katniss gave Peeta and Haymitch an alarmed look .

"Don't worry, the beauty of calling me this morning , Katniss, is that I got to listen to all these nut jobs talk about the hocus pocus that they do so well. I know all the dizzying details of their history. No need to catch me up. In fact, you're the one who needs to be caught up, most probably."

Katniss rolled her eyes at Haymitch, but stayed quiet.

"As I was saying, Annie could charm the painting to be the same as the one that I was in. Plutarch gets the painting, he leaves us alone, Salem gets a bit of her history back. We all win."

Haymitch inclined his head "Could work, boy. However, we probably don't have time to execute this plan. Plutarch wants to see us today." 

"So, stall him" Katniss said "You've done it before. "

"Yeah, and he's getting shitty with me and has had me followed for the last week. I'm really not his favorite person right now."

"We could say that we're getting it cleaned? Repaired?" 

"He won't buy that. He won't even like that. If we want to incur his wrath , then that would be right thing to do."  
"Okay, so, tell him we're getting it valued. Making sure that we get the right price from him for it. We don't want to make the same mistake you did and sell a historical heirloom for 400 dollars."

Haymitch snorted "Am I ever going to get that money, Sweetheart?"

Katniss shrugged "Get Plutarch of our backs, and we'll talk."

Haymitch grunted and looked at Peeta "You'd better be going. Everything's ready, and you'll lose the light if you don't get going now."

Katniss blinked. " Going? Going where? What about Plutarch?" 

"I'll deal with Plutarch. The best I can for tonight, anyway. The boy has other plans for you."

Katniss turned to Peeta, whose cheeks seemed to be an endearing shade of pink. "Plans?"

"I ... Was thinking we could go on a picnic? Finnick ... Finn and Annie were helping me prepare for it before we started talking about ... The past. It's about 5pm and Gale informed me that the woods were open until 7 pm tonight. We could watch the sunset."

Katniss stared at Peeta, her mouth opening and closing a few times as she watched Peeta's face go from a hopeful surety to something akin to disappointment and hurt. "If you'd rather not ..." 

"No!" She yelled , then cleared her throat "No. That would be ... nice."

Peeta smiled, and moved a little closer to Katniss as she seemed to forget how to breath "I'm pleased you approve."

Haymitch groaned "Just get out of here already."

Katniss got ready in a daze, and before she knew it ; Peeta had a picnic basket in his hands and they were heading to Salem woods. 

Once they were there and out of the car, all they seemed to be able to do is stare at each other awkwardly. Katniss cleared her throat and plastered a smile on her face. "Shall we?"

Peeta nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the forest river. Once there, Peeta let go of Katniss' hand and unpacked a blanket and spread it out. He looked up and smiled at Katniss as he set up " Finn and Annie and Madge told me what was required for a picnic. They helped me set it up."

"Lucky for me you're a quick learner." Katniss moved to help Peeta set everything up. As she reached into the picnic basket, she pulled out what looked like bread rolls, in a container that was still hot. She raised an enquiring eyebrow at Peeta.

" Ah. I have been experimenting. It's bread, with um... Cheese in it. You'll have to let me know what you think."

"They sound delicious, Peeta."

They finally were finish, and Peeta sat on the blanket, facing the water, and Katniss found herself curling up close to him. She bit into the cheese bun, as she was calling in her head out an ecstatic moan. "God, if you weren't already my favorite ..." She blushed, realizing what she just said. Katniss couldn't beat herself up too much about what she had just said though, because of the amazingly stunning smile Peeta bestowed on her. 

"I am glad that they are a success" he said softly, as she moved slightly closer.

They talked idly about inconsequential things, Peeta asking about Katniss' work and Katniss answering questions about everyday life for Peeta. As the sky started to darken, she found her self looking up at the beautiful sunset that proving to put on a show. When she turned to look at Peeta, however, she found his blue gaze firmly on her, a small, secret smile on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing" Peeta said, reaching up to touch Katniss' face lightly " It's just nice doing something relatively normal with you. No talk of painting or witch craft. Just us, with the light illuminating you so beautifully ..."

Katniss cut off Peeta's words with her lips, not being able to bear the sweetness of this boy. Peeta returned her kisses enthusiastically, and she found herself pushing lightly on Peeta's chest, encouraging him to lay back on the picnic blanket, settling down on his chest. They kissed and kissed until Katniss started to feel heat build in her tummy, starting to spread throughout her body, forgetting momentarily where they were. They didn't stop until she felt Peeta push reluctantly and gently against her shoulder. 

As she pulled away, Peeta cleared his throat and said in a rough, sexy voice "We should go." 

"Must we?"

Peeta gave her a wistful smile "Alas, my lady, we must." 

Katniss hauled herself up and extended a hand to help Peeta. He grabbed it, and didn't let go, even as they were packing up. It was a challenge to clean up one handed, but they managed. They then slowly walked back to Katniss' car, hand in hand, talking and laughing softly together. It wasn't until they reach her car and Katniss saw a figure leaning against it that she pulled up short.

"Hello, Ms Everdeen." Plutarch Heavensbee said, looking Peeta up and down. "Who is this, then?"


	21. The art dealer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all hunger games characters belong to Suzanne Collins, and no profit is being made from this work.
> 
> Chele20035 makes this work better! :)

Katniss stared at Plutarch , her mouth opening and closing uselessly , until she finally bit out  
"Mr Heavensbee. What a pleasant surprise. To what do we owe this honor?"

Plutarch smiled "You have something that belongs to the world, I and my superiors are tired of waiting for it, Katniss. I'm not sure what Haymitch has been doing,but he has disappointed me and my benefactors in delaying in such a simple task. We require the painting now.its a public artefact, and has no place being with you"

"Haymitch has a connection to the painting, it's his ancestors'"

" Haymitch is a pathetic drunk who sold you his ancestors' painting for 400 dollars, rather than selling to me."

"That's probably the smartest thing he's ever done." Katniss muttered.

"Your opinion is irrelevant right now, Ms Everdeen." Plutarch's eyes moved to Peeta once again, and he squinted at him. "You look so familiar, boy. Do I know you?" 

Katniss slapped her hand across Peeta's mouth to stop him from speaking, and said "That, Mr Heavensbee, is irrelevant to you."

Plutarch gave a smile, and inclined his head. "Very well, Ms Everdeen. I would still like to discuss and obtain the painting. Tonight."

Katniss nodded. "Right. Well, if you are so keen to discuss this, then I guess you can come over. Only for a little while though. It's getting way past our bed time."

Plutarch made a show of looking at his watch "It's just gone 7, Katniss."

Katniss gave a half shrug "Girl's gotta get her beauty sleep."

Plutarch made a noise in the back of his throat, that could be mistaken for a laugh. " Fine. Lead the way."

Katniss hesitated. " I need to make a call before we leave..."

Plutarch's expression hardened "No. No, Ms Everdeen. We go to your place, and we do it now. No subterfuge."

Katniss and Plutarch stared at each other for long moments , until Katniss felt Peeta squeeze her hand. 

"Fine." Katniss gritted out. She pushed her way past Plutarch, and sat in her car, breathing deeply. She heard Peeta get in the passenger's seat. She gave him a reassuring smile, and quickly grabbed her cell and typed out a quick message.

"You'd better still be at my place. Plutarch's on his way."

Just as she started her car, her phone beeped with the following answer.

"Fuck. H."

Katniss snorted to herself "Yeah," she thought " That about covers it."

"Shit, shit , shit shit shit." Katniss muttered as she drove herself and Peeta back to the house.

"Do me a favor, Peeta. Grab my phone? Dial Delly's number, I'm pretty sure Prim taught you how to how to do that? Dial it, and put it speaker." Katniss looked in her rear view mirror to see that Plutarch was following closely behind. 

It took Peeta a few attempts, but he finally was able to dial Delly.

"Katniss? What's up? Madge said you were on a date with Peeta..."

"Yeah, that's been cut short. Listen , I'm going to need you to go to my place, if you can? I need you to talk to talk to Haymitch as well. Tell him Plutarch's with us, and he needs to put a plan into effect now. "

"Okay, but... What do you think I can do? You know I want to help ..."

"I don't know yet, but I figured if anyone could talk themselves out of a situation, it would be you. Actually, I've got a bit of an idea. Stand by."

Delly reluctantly agreed, and soon Katniss and Peeta arrived at the home, with Plutarch right behind them. Katniss typed out one more text message before Plutarch knocked on her window, getting impatient. 

Just as Katniss opened the door to her car, the front door to her house flew open and Delly rushed out. When Peeta got out of the car, Delly threw herself into Peeta's arms. 

"There you are! I was wondering where you two went!"

Plutarch looked at them curiously as Peeta hesitantly returned her embrace. Delly turned to Plutarch and extended her hand to him. "Hi. I'm Delly, Parker's sister. Are you a friend of Katniss and Parker's?"

Plutarch looked from Katniss to Peeta and Delly, whose welcoming smile didn't waver. Katniss dimly registered that Haymitch , Prim and Finn had appeared at the front door. "Delly, this is Plutarch. He has some business with me and Haymitch. As to where we were, you know tonight's date night for me and .. Parker." She deliberately moved closer to Peeta so she could wrap an arm around his waist. 

Peeta returned the embrace, and gave Plutarch a smile. " Yes. Date night. But, as you can see, Mr... Heavensbee, was it? Mr Heavensbee, Katniss and I were entertaining tonight. So, whatever business you have, I hope it will be rectified quickly. Do you mind if I join our friends, Katniss?" 

Katniss plastered a smile on her face and shook her head. Peeta leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips, and pulled away. "Do not be long." He murmured, then linked arms with Delly as Haymitch moved to stand where he had been "Come, sister."

Plutarch watched as Peeta and Delly trotted towards Prim and Finn then disappeared into the house. "Interesting accent Parker has. Where is he from?"

"He studied in England." Haymitch spoke up "Fancies himself to be a bit of a " posh git". Isn't that right, Katniss."

Katniss cleared her throat. " Yeah. Gets him the ladies." she said, gesturing to herself. "Any way, Plutarch. Let's get this over and done with. If you had let me call when I wanted to, I could have cancelled this and we could have talked shop, but ..." She shrugged as if the situation they were now in was both inevitable and Plutarch's fault. 

"All I want is the painting, Katniss." Plutarch said " This could have been done weeks ago if you had just given me it back then."

"We're have sent it for a valuation." Haymitch said "Can't let it get into the wrong hands now, can we?" 

Plutarch smirked "Don't trust me, Haymitch? I think I'm offended."

"Wouldn't trust you as far as I can throw you, Plutarch."

Plutarch tutted faux mournfully "Even after all those drinks we've shared?"

Haymitch smirked "Don't have to trust you to drink with you, Plutarch."

" Fair enough. My superiors won't be happy, but I could possibly give you a week to get the painting valued. Does that seem fair?" 

Haymitch held out his hand for Plutarch to shake "A week is fine."

Plutarch levelled Katniss with a stare " one week. Longer than that, and there will be consequences, Ms Everdeen."

Katniss nodded. " A week."

With that, Plutarch gave Haymitch and Katniss one last penetrating stare, and said "Right. Pleasure doing business with you. I will be back in a week. Ms Everdeen , apologies for interrupting your date. Extend my apologies to Parker as well." 

Plutarch then left Katniss and Haymitch on the front lawn to stare at each other. One week, Katniss thought. They had one week to sort this out. Nothing could really go wrong in a week, could it?


	22. The drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :the hunger games belong to Suzanne Collins, not me, and no profit is being made from this work.
> 
> Thank you to chele20035 for being awesome and for the read through, and thank you to all who have commented, especially on the last chapter!

Haymitch and Katniss both walked into the home in silence, joining Peeta, Delly , Finn and Prim at the dinner table where they were all seated. All conversation stopped and attention turned to them. 

"What's going on, Katniss? " Prim asked, standing to meet her sister " He's been bothering you ever since you pretty much got the painting. What does he want with it?" 

Katniss sighed " I don't know, Prim. All I know he's a pain in my ass."

Prim frowned, " so, can't we get rid of him? The painting is ours, what's his problem?"

"No," Haymitch said, rubbing his hands across his hair and face. "No. We can't."

All eyes landed on Haymitch. He sighed and clapped his hands together, then rested his elbows on his knees. " I told you I was a history teacher, right?"

Katniss nodded, and watched Haymitch warily..

"Yeah, well. That's my second life. When I was younger ... When I was more idealistic and naive, and definitely more sober ... I had a different profession. I thought myself a bit of a hero."

Katniss saw her friends all exchange looks. " Okay, I'll bite. " she said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Who were you?"

Haymitch gave her a bitter sweet smile "A cop. As I said, I was young, naive and impressionable. Thought I could save the world, or at least my corner of of it. Let's just say, fate didn't agree with me. I had a mentor, a sergeant known as Chaf. Really good guy. Lost his arm in the line of duty when he was a trooper didn't stop him being dedicated to the job. Unfortunately, not everyone shared his passion and honesty. "

"What happened, Haymitch?" Peeta asked.

" He died. Killed one night; I actually wasn't on shift when it happened. I just remember seeing his bloody, mutilated body in the morgue. It was then that I started to realize that Chaf had been protecting me from a lot of shit in our particular precinct. I felt myself lost , when I had been so sure of my place in the protection of my home town. It was then that I met Coriolanus Snow."

"Coriolanus Snow? Never heard of him." Katniss said.

" No. I wouldn't have expected you to. Ever heard of the Patriarca family?" Everyone around the table, other than Peeta who looked perplexed, nodded jerkily. "He has connections to them. A silent partner, if you will. I didn't know that the time , of course. I was still young enough to be looking for a father figure in my life. Snow fit the bill, for a while. Until he didn't any more. I suddenly found myself knee deep in shady dealings, and soon, I had blood on my hands. That's when the drinking started. During my time knowing Snow, he started to do some research into Salem's history. Came across one "Peeta Mellark", and became fascinated with witch craft and anything associated with it. He wanted the painting, not only for it's possible monetary value, but also it's connection to witchcraft. He was convinced that it was no coincidence that the painting appeared on the Mellark's doorstep after Peeta's disappearance and his mother's suicide. He was sure it would lead him to some sort of magical realm. Of course, in his research, he also found the Mellark's ancestors." At this, Haymitch pointed to himself. "So, I became his obsession. And, his greatest tool of manipulation. Before I knew it, I owed Snow far more than I had. Once I found the painting, I knew I couldn't let Snow have it. Even for monetary gain, both his and mine, there just seemed something so very wrong with Snow getting his mitts on it." Haymitch stared at Katniss. " you felt that too, didn't you? That the painting belonged with no one but you?"

Katniss croaked out "Yes."

"And so, I got out. Refused to have anything to do with the police or with Coriolanus Snow. He threatened to throw me to the wolves. The penalty for Public Corruption or violations of State Ethics Laws in Massachusetts is five years in state prison alone, not to mention the lives lost under my transgressions. But, I had enough to make life uncomfortable for Snow as well. So, we were at somewhat of a stale mate. Snow didn't know I had the painting at this point; so I was free to go, as long as I stayed somewhat in his sights. I decided to choose the most innocuous job I could find , and also a away to try to get rid of the painting before Snow figured out that I had it. Hence, Effie's Trinkets. I had a sweet deal for a while. And, as I told you, there was a lot of interest in the painting; none I could really deem worthy enough. Until I met you, Katniss."

Katniss blushed " Thanks?" 

"Don't thank me yet, you still need to prove yourself on that. But, you were the most worthy I had seen. Unfortunately? Plutarch had already contacted me, and realized what the painting was. Words and threats were exchanged. I don't know why Plutarch didn't just club me over the head and take the painting for himself; but Plutarch, and Snow, like to pretend that they are fair businessmen. They think muddying their own hands with the dirty work is very plebeian. They have lackeys for that." Haymitch shrugged and sighed, seemingly running out of steam. " From what I can tell, Plutarch has become Snow's right hand man. That's how I know he won't stop until he gets what he wants. Going to police won't help , Snow has too many of them in his pocket, and those who aren't loyal to him loathe me."

"Okay, so, what do we do?" Prim asked. "Please, Haymitch; tell me you have a plan."

Haymitch grimaced. "Maybe. Plutarch's upped his strategy on this endeavour. He's outright stalking he, and using intimidation tactics with you guys. This suggests to me that Snow's getting impatient . When snow gets impatient , he gets ruthless. I'm thinking he's got something on Plutarch. If that's the case, maybe I can use my connections to figure out what that is."

" I thought you said you didn't have any connections with the police any more?"

"Not with the police, no. But, I still have friends in other places. Let me try to get what Snow has on Plutarch, then we can go from there."

Katniss met Peeta's eyes, questioningly. Peeta gave a small nod, then said " Fine, Haymitch. Do what you need to. But do not put us in any more danger than we already are."

Haymitch stood. " I protect my own, kid. I'll be in touch soon."

"Haymitch." Katniss called, as Haymitch started to leave. "You went from being a cop to a history teacher. Why?"

Haymitch looked melancholy " I told you once that history repeating itself was what drove me to drink- I wasn't lying. I thought understanding the trials and tribulations of people in their walk through history would help me find closure, absolution. Or at least beauty in the worked again. It didn't. See you soon, sweetheart." With that, he was gone. 

Prim, Delly, and Finn were still sitting at the table, as still as statues. Katniss had pretty much forgotten they were there. Prim looked pale and was gripping Delly's hand, so Katniss moved to her sister. She cupped Prim's face in her hands and whispered "Hey, it'll be okay."

" How do you know that?" Prim whispered back.

Katniss attempted to smile "Because, I'll always protect you." 

" What about you?" 

Katniss shrugged. " I can take care of myself." Before Prim could protest more, Katniss kissed her forehead and said "You've got an early shift tomorrow , maybe you should sleep? There's nothing else we can do tonight. " Reluctantly, Prim obeyed. 

Katniss then turned to Delly, and gave her a hug " I'm sorry to involve you in this, and thank you for coming."

Delly kissed her cheek " No problem, you know we'll help you however we can. Hell, we could even sic Jo on this Snow guy."

The girls laughed, and Katniss led Delly to the front door. She was a bit surprised to see Finn and Peeta standing at the door in quiet conversation. She hadn't even registered them moving. Delly said good bye to the boys, and Finn turned to Katniss. He lifted her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. 

"Katniss, lovely to meet you; sorry that it was under such strange consequences. Annie's probably wondering where I am - and I should check on her. She wasn't feeling well when she went home. Peeta, think about what we were talking about." Peeta gave a single nod, and with a wave, Finn was gone as well.

Katniss looked at Peeta suspiciously "What was he talking about? Think about what?"

"It is nothing. We were just talking about learning more about each other, spending more time finding out about each other, Finn teaching me bout this time."

"Oh." Katniss fidgeted for a while, feeling awkward.

Peeta wordlessly grabbed her hand and led them to their room. They got ready for bed, and were soon curled around each other.

Peeta lightly kissed her mouth. " I will protect you, you know."

Katniss rubbed her nose against his " And I you, Peeta. Always."

" Always." He echoed, and kissed her again. She felt Peeta push his tongue gently past her lips, before turning the kisses back into something more chaste. The last thing she felt before drifting off to an exhausted sleep was Peeta's lips against hers.


	23. The morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all the hunger games characters belong to Suzanne Collins, no monetary profit is being made for this work
> 
> Chele20035 is amazing, thank you for the read through, and thank you for everyone's interest in this story

Katniss woke up almost the same way she fell asleep; with Peeta's lips pressed against hers. However, while the kisses the night before were calming, these ones had a different feel to them. They were alert and persistent, but not pushy, and she found herself responding enthusiastically. Peeta pulled away and started to kiss down her neck.

As Katniss arched her neck she breathed out "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"

Katniss felt Peeta smirk against her neck " A dream."

"Ah." She said, encouraging him to continue what he was doing by holding his head in place "Well, it's true that those haven't really steered us wrong yet."

Katniss felt Peeta's hand run lightly under the tank top that she had worn to bed, and she revelled the sensation of slowly losing her mind. Katniss reached to take Peeta's shirt off, and instantly missed Peeta's lips on her as he shifted to help. He settled back down on top of Katniss and she felt Peeta's hardness press against her thigh. Katniss spread her legs and pulled him closer to her, leaning in for a kiss. Peeta , emboldened, pushed both his hands under her top, moving towards her breasts.

Katniss felt Peeta hesitate when he reached them, so Katniss pulled away slightly and whispered  
"This isn't wrong; not with what we feel for each other." Peeta watched her eyes for a few long moments, then cupped her breasts in his hands. She encouraged Peeta to run his fingers across her nipples. They shivered in unison and Peeta's eyes darkened as he pulled away.

" I need these off, Katniss." he said, plucking at their clothes. She nodded and they both disrobed. Katniss lay back on her bed, completely naked, while Peeta sat on the edge of the bed. Katniss took in Peeta's body. He was beautiful ; broad chest, dusted with light blonde hair. Muscular arms and legs, and a magnificent thick cock proudly jutting out eagerly, despite the hesitance showing on Peeta's face.

"You have done this before?" He asked.

Katniss blushed "A few times, a while ago. But I've never wanted any one like I want you, Peeta" 

He nodded, and took a deep breath "I have not."

Katniss smiled reassuringly at Peeta and pulled him down to her "That's okay; we'll figure it out together."

Peeta settled himself on top of her, and they began kissing again. After a while, Katniss guided Peeta's hand between her legs, and she encouraged him to slowly rub his thumb across her. She pushed up into his hand and let out a soft groan, arching her back, feeling her self getting wetter and wetter as he became more sure of his movements.

She heard Peeta take a sharp breath, and she opened her eyes, which at some point had closed, to see him watching her with a look of raptured awe on his face. She smiled reassuringly at him, and reached for him.

Peeta shuddered as her hand wrapped around him and he said hoarsely " I'm not going to last if you keep doing that , Katniss." She smirked and removed her hand, only to lick a stipe up it, and then grasped him harder and pumped faster. Peeta groaned and started to thrust into her hand. 

Katniss stopped abruptly and pushed at Peeta until he was on his back, just like he had been the first time they had done this. With a smile, she positioned herself above Peeta, and slowly lowered herself down. They both gasped as he entered her. Peeta's eyes were wide and he was gasping for breath as his hands moved to her hips and clenched hard enough to leave bruises. Katniss gave him a few moments to get used to her clenching around him before starting to rock back and forth on his length. Peeta surged up and their lips locked. As Katniss started moving faster, they both started moaning and one of Peeta's hands instinctively found it's way to her breast again, playing with her nipple. Katniss threw her head back and Peeta kissed down her neck again. Katniss couldn't remember the last time she felt this good. Neither of them lasted very long; Katniss felt Peeta finish inside of her and she reached down to get herself off, clenching around him as she came. Once done, she carefully lifted herself off of Peeta's lap, and lay down on the bed, facing him. After a few seconds, Peeta turned to face her. There they lay, exchanging light kisses and touches, until the doorbell rang.

Katniss sighed "And, the world keeps turning."

Peeta gave a slight smile. "Katniss..."

Katniss ran her fingers across Peeta's lips and he kissed them lightly. " I know." She whispered. Katniss didn't really understand what she was feeling, but she had never felt this content or alive after sex before; let alone the way she felt when she just looked at Peeta on a normal day. The feeling both thrilled and scared her- one thing she was sure of though, was she wasn't going to let Peeta go now. She was never one to run from things that scared her, and she kept those whom she loved close. Peeta and Katniss' reverie was interrupted by Prim calling up for Katniss.

Katniss sighed and gave Peeta a quick kiss before getting up and moving to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed up a bit before slipping on a robe and making her way down the stairs.

"What's up, Prim?" Katniss asked, before she stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see Gale and Madge standing there.

"Oh." Katniss crossed her arms over her chest and shifted from foot to foot, feeling strangely exposed.

Madge smiled apologetically at Katniss "Morning, Katniss." Madge's eyes shifted further up the stairs and her smile turned into a smirk. "Morning, Peeta." 

Katniss' eyes flicked behind her to see Peeta standing a few stairs above her, in a pair of boxer shorts that he had bought with Gale. Her eyes found their way back to Gale, who had been standing next to Madge with a contrite look on his face. When he had seen Peeta on the stairs, his spine had stiffened and realization started dawning on his face. He quickly turned on Katniss.

"Are you naked under there!?"

Katniss blushed and tightened the robe around her body "That's none of your business!" Gale opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he was nudged quite harshly by Madge in the ribs.

"She's right, Gale." Madge said sternly "It really isn't your business."

Gale nodded tersely "Right, so, um. It was brought to my attention that I may have been a tad harsh with you, Catnip." 

Katniss raised an eyebrow at Gale and he sighed " I should trust you and your judgments on people. Just because Peeta is ... Different, doesn't mean that he's evil. You're a pretty awesome judge of character. I mean," Gale gestured to himself and Madge " Look at your BFF's." When Katniss didn't laugh, Gale sighed again. "I am sorry, Katniss. I was insensitive and wrong. Let's not fight, huh? Please?"

Katniss watched Gale for a while, as he shifted foot to foot. " I don't know, Gale. Let me and Peeta get dressed, have breakfast with us, and we'll see how the rest of the day goes."

Gale smiled, knowing he wasn't completely forgiven, but grateful that Katniss was willing to let him try. 

Madge grabbed Gale's hand and started to drag him into drag him into the kitchen "We'll start breakfast. It's the least we can do." 

Katniss nodded " We have more news to share with you."

Katniss heard Gale mutter "I'll bet you do" followed by an indignant "Ow!" As Madge tried to keep her boyfriend in line. 

"What was Gale speaking about?" Peeta asked as they started to dress. 

Katniss shrugged "It doesn't matter anymore. We've got other things to worry about."

Peeta looked at Katniss suspiciously, but didn't push, which Katniss was glad of that. The last few days had been incredibly draining, and she needed time to recoup. Hopefully the day would be a slow one.


	24. The deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all hunger games related stuff belongs to Suzanne Collins, I am making no profit from this work. While the concept of Coriolanus Snow is Ms Collins', the creation of Carly Snow is mine. 
> 
> A huge, huge thank you to all the work that Chele20035 has done on this fic , it wouldn't be what it is without her! 
> 
> We're on the home stretch with this fic, it is now complete, and I will be posting the last two chapters in the next hour or so.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, following and all the kudos! Was not expecting that when I started this little fic.

The day went on without any real hiccups. There were moments where there was tension between Gale and Peeta , or moments where Peeta would give Katniss a look that was so full of passion that she thought she would burst into flames right there and then that were more awkward than anything. However, spending time with Madge and Gale without any weirdness ( other than explaining Haymitch and Plutarch's and Snow's involvement) was actually really nice. It reminded Katniss what it was to be a normal girl again. Peeta being there was the icing on the cake. She could almost let herself imagine a life where she and Peeta were just boyfriend and girlfriend; where they had just met at college or somewhere really innocuous, rather than what actually happened. Madge and Gale left with hugs and handshakes later in the afternoon, and Peeta , Katniss and Prim had some rare 'family time'. 

And, that night was as fabulous as morning had been, Peeta being more attentive and eager as well as more interested in Katniss' pleasure rather than his own. Katniss was glad that their half impulsive love making had happened as it did. If she had been allowed to overthink the situation at the time, it probably never would have happened. Or, at least, it would have been far more awkward than it was. But, being physical just became something to do with Peeta when Katniss was feeling particularly happy and good, something that was reciprocated by Peeta. It was strange, Katniss had never felt like this with the guys she had actually actively dated - if she could even call it that. Peeta stirred something in her that she couldn't name, but also couldn't deny that she liked. 

The days that followed Gale and Madge's visit went relatively quietly. Katniss worked, Gale started hanging out with Peeta again and Johanna and Delly were caught up with the Peeta crisis ( Delly had been right, Johanna wanted to deck both Plutarch and Snow, regardless of their connections). Peeta had a lot of time with Finn as well, who seemed to see Katniss' place as a second home. Katniss joked with them that she wasn't sure that they hadn't turned into teenage girls, with the amount of times she found them having deep and meaningful chats with each other. Whenever Katniss questioned what they were talking about, all Finn would say was that they had a lot to talk about. Otherwise, Things were so normal that Katniss almost felt like she was in some kind of stasis waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Then, on Wednesday afternoon, the doorbell rang. Katniss opened the door and almost let out a sigh of relief when she saw Haymitch holding up a file with Plutarch's name on it. She thought to herself that even if things where about to launch back into twilight zone mode, at least she wouldn't have to anticipate it any more.

" Haymitch. Long time no see, we missed you, and so on and so forth. What have you got for us?" Katniss said as she let him in. 

"Oh sweetheart, you always make me feel so welcome." Haymitch walked in to the living room to find Gale, Finn and Peeta watching tv. 

"Boys." Haymitch greeted them, snagging some chips from the bowl that was resting on Gale's lap and moving to sit between Finn and Peeta. He munched loudly on the chips and put his feet up on the coffee table, seemingly without a care in the world. 

Katniss shifted from foot to foot. "Should I get you your pipe and slippers, too?" 

Haymitch shrugged "Bit weird that you've got those, since I don't live here, but, if you're offering..."

Katniss snarled " Haymitch..."

"Can I get a drink before we start, at least? Bourbon?" 

Katniss sighed and went to the kitchen to get a tumbler , counting to ten under her breath as she went. She came back into the room and slammed the tumbler on the table at Haymitch's feet. She raised her eyebrow and tapped her foot, resisting the urge to throw the drink in Haymitch's face, knowing it wouldn't change anything. Haymitch took a long sip of his drink, and smirked as that caused Katniss to huff in annoyance.

"Okay." Haymitch started "So, when I left, I was going to find dirt on Plutarch, see what his connection was was to Snow, and see if there was a way to break through that barrier." Haymitch threw the file he had shown Katniss on the table. "Jackpot."

No one moved at first , until Finn reached over and opened the file. In it, was picture after picture of Plutarch with a young woman, a girl, really - someone who couldn't have been older than 16 or 17 years of age. She was beautiful and blonde. The pictures started innocuously, Plutarch helping her with her books, them in classes together, laughing at lunch. Then, the pictures became more and more suspicious - the two whispering to each other in class rooms - the girl meeting Plutarch on the library after school. In the final pictures the girl was slightly older , the baby fat on her face thinning out and curves starting to form in her body. The curves were very visible to Katniss and her friends, because, the final pictures left little to the imagination ; the girl was spread out on the bed , with nothing but panties on, staring defiantly at the camera. There were more and more photos like this, some with Plutarch, others with her blatantly teasing him. Katniss felt a blush bloom on her face at the last photos, and she refused to look at Peeta. 

"So." Gale said slowly after a few long moments " I don't get it. Is this supposed to mean that Plutarch was fucking one of his students?" 

"Not just a student." Haymitch said. "That? Is Carly Snow. One of Coriolanus Snow's granddaughters."

Gale gave a low whistle. "Sure knows how to pick 'em, doesn't he?" 

Finn shook his head. "But, what does that matter? I mean, sure, it's a bit suss having Plutarch hanging out with her when she was at school, but she looks well into her teens by the time they started fraternizing or whatever. And she definitely looks old enough for it to be consensual by the time they started having sex."

Haymitch made a little noise at the back of his throat. "It's always a sliding slope when it comes to teacher/ student relations. Who the hell really knows when it started? Coulda been after Carly left school, and those first pictures could have been genuinely innocent - a teacher helping his favorite student. Or, those touches and and whispered words could have been the start of beautiful, but really fucking stupid, friendship. Snow wouldn't need a lot to really fuck Plutarch's life over. He could not only completely ruin Plutarch's job as a teacher, but, with the connections Snow has, he could have completely destroyed Plutarch. A couple of words to the wrong people, Plutarch could have ended up in jail for a very long time - losing his job, his credibility and the love of his life. As to why Snow would go to so much trouble to ruin this one person's life- Snow's a piece of shit, but you mess with his family, especially with any of his granddaughters; you will pay. Snow has an extra hold over Plutarch in that he actually, genuinely loves Carly. "

"So, Snow's using his granddaughter as a chess piece to keep Plutarch in line?" Finn asked, incredulous.

"Bingo. Snow loves his family. But, if they defy him; he will bring them to his form of justice. "

Katniss scrubbed her hands over her face. " Okay. While this is all riveting and worthy of a story arc on the bold and the beautiful; how does this help us?"

"I still have some connections, as I said. I'm organizing papers for Peeta, in the same way I can make Plutarch and Carly disappear , if that's what they need to do. In fact, I can make any fabrication of the truth Snow has up his sleeves look like children's finger paintings. But, it make this work, we need to get Plutarch on side. The only thing either Plutarch and Snow want at the moment, is that painting. Plutarch for the money, probably to start a life with Carly, and Snow so he can feel the magic in him or whatever. This is where you come in, boy-o." Haymitch said, looking at Peeta at the final statement. " Can you repaint, and re- direct with magic if Snow ever gets his hands on it?" 

Finn looked confused "Do we really need to go that far? Why can't we just tell Plutarch that the painting was ruined, and that we can get Plutarch and Carly out safe with your connections? Why do we need to involve Peeta more in this than necessary?"

"Because. We can get rid of Plutarch by getting him onside, sure. That doesn't get rid of Snow. And Snow won't stop until he either gets the painting; or finds out what happened to it. He is not going to back off just because it's been distorted. In fact, we're more likely to feel his wrath more if he finds out that it's been destroyed, rather than just misdirecting him for a little while. And, you do not want to incur Snow's wrath. " Haymitch explained. " I'm sorry, Peeta, but ..."

"No." Peeta said. " No, that is reasonable. I am happy to do whatever needs to be done to end this." 

Haymitch nodded "Okay, good. " he opened his mouth to add more, and then the door bell rang. Haymitch smiled at Katniss and raised his tumbler in the air, shaking it a little. "Better get another one of these, Sweetheart. Your guest is going to need a stiff drink."

Katniss gave him a perplexed look, but did as Haymitch said. She then, with much trepidation, went and opened the door. There stood Plutarch. 

"Ms Everdeen." Plutarch said, pushing his way past her and heading straight to the living room area.

"Mr Heavensbee." Katniss said to the empty space in front of her. "Please, do come in." She slammed the door and stalked behind Plutarch as his walked confidently into the living room.

Once Plutarch was standing in front of Haymitch, he said " Haymitch. I was very pleased to receive your email. I'm glad you are ready to play ball." Katniss was almost ashamed with the level of satisfaction that came with watching the color drain from Plutarch's face when he looked at the photos strewn over the coffee table. He regained his composure quickly enough, but it was still obvious that he was rattled. 

Haymitch just leaned back in his seat and smirked.

"So, what does this mean?" Plutarch said stiffly.

"Really, Plutarch? All business, no pleasure ? Sit, relax, have a drink." Haymitch snapped his fingers at Gale "You, move. Let Plutarch sit down."

Gale looked affronted, but did as Haymitch said, standing with his arms across his chest, looming over Plutarch. Katniss moved to where she could reach the second tumbler of bourbon. She resisted spitting into it, but still felt a sense of glee at the way Plutarch downed the liquid in one gulp. He gave Haymitch a penetrating glare. Haymitch's Cheshire Cat grin faded and he suddenly looked far more serious than she had ever seen him. 

"Right, here's the deal. I know you've had me followed, and I know who you work for. Obviously. And, again, sorry to be really blatant, but I know why. I figure it's best to lay my cards out on the table. You should also know? I can do a hell of a lot with this information. "

Plutarch nodded. " What do you want with me?"

"Stall Snow."

"Why?"

"The painting had ... An accident. It's been destroyed. We can get it fixed ; it's just going to take time. It will be he perfect likeness. We just need you to hold the fort before we can get it. You can inspect it before it comes in. I know you know how to spot a fake from a mile away. "

It was Plutarch's turn to raise an eyebrow " I still need to ask why. Why would I do this for you? What's stopping me from just telling Snow that you wrecked the painting he covets, I get paid, he leaves me and Carly alone, and his hatred is directed at you. I win."

"Because. " Haymitch said " I won't leave you and Carly alone. These pictures aren't the only things I have. I have tapes, text messages and recording from when Carly was 17. Incriminating stuff. I got connections that Snow couldn't even dream about. And, you should know that I will use it. I got nothing left to lose if I'm already going to be in Snow's firing line. Checkmate." 

"You're bluffing." Plutarch said.

"Really wanna test that?" Haymitch picked up a picture of Plutarch in a passionate embrace with Carly "Really wanna risk her on a hunch that I'm bluffing?"

Plutarch stared at Haymitch for a long time; to Haymitch's credit, he kept his facial expression firm. Finally , Plutarch said "How long do you need."

Haymitch flicked his gaze to Peeta "Parker, how long does your source need to replicate the painting?"

Peeta straightened his back, and said in a surprisingly calm voice "Two weeks, at most."

Plutarch looked at him "Two weeks? Why two weeks.?"

Peeta met his eyes "He needs to get the resources and we are working off of a photo that Katniss took. It is going to take a while to replicate it exactly. Two weeks is what you have."

Plutarch nodded reluctantly "Two weeks. That's all I can stall him. He is already very impatient."

Haymitch reached his hand out, and Plutarch shook his hand cautiously. 

"Pleasure doing business with you, Plutarch." 

Plutarch bristled. " We'll see." He then left without another glance at any of them. 

Katniss took what felt like the first breath she had taken since Haymitch had stepped in. 

"Well, that went as well as it could have." Haymitch said "It's all up to you now, kid." 

Peeta nodded "I will not let you down." 

Haymitch clapped him on the back "Don't doubt it. Oh, and here." He said, pulling out a stack of papers from the inside pocket of his jacket "You're a real boy now. Social security, birth certificate, passport of Mr Peeta Parker Mellark. My friend had a good laugh at the name." Haymitch patted Katniss on the shoulder as he passed her. "Thanks for the drink, sweetheart." And Haymitch was gone. 

Gale looked at his watch. "I best get home too. Madge is probably wondering where I am. " He looked at Finn " Want a lift home, dude?" Finn hesitated, looking at Peeta. He then smiled , gave Peeta a quick squeeze on his knee and then looked at Gale " sure, thanks, man. Peeta, if you need me, just call, yeah?" They waved as they left.

Katniss looked at Peeta , who was staring at the papers in his hands. "I guess things are back to normal, huh?" She said, in a faux cheerful voice. Peeta looked up at her and sighed. He sat Katniss on the couch next to him, holding her hands. " Katniss, we need to talk."


	25. The good bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all hunger games related stuff belongs to Suzanne Collins, I am making no profit from this work. 
> 
> A huge, huge thank you to all the work that Chele20035 has done on this fic , it wouldn't be what it is without her!

_" Katniss, we need to talk."_

Katniss took a deep breath. "Peeta? I know you're new to this, and from a different time and all, but I need to tell you. Starting a conversation like that? Is never, ever a good sign."

Peeta looked confused. "Shall I just uh ... 'Spit it out ', then?" 

Katniss couldn't help but laugh lightly " It would probably be best, yeah. It's not a day without some sort of bombshell being dropped." 

"Katniss. Finnick ... Finn ... And I are going to go away for a while." 

Katniss froze, and then slowly pulled her hands away from Peeta's grasp. "What?"

Peeta opened his mouth then closed it. He tried again. "That is what Finn and I have been speaking about. I need ... I do not know who I am, Katniss. You have been a major joy to me. I have cherished everything you and I have shared. But, I am still so unsure here."

Katniss shook her head "But, you've been spending time with Gale. We've been trying to teach you ..."

Peeta cut Katniss off "Yes, you have. I would be far more confused if you had not been here for me, and Gale and all your other friends. The fact that I have , against all odds, found Finn and Annie again is has also done wonders for me. However, I feel so lost sometimes. It is so hard to explain. I have been displaced in the most peculiar way. I need to find my own,before I can continue my life."

"And, you can't do that here?"

"I will be back, Katniss."

Katniss had to stop herself from asking Peeta "When?" The last thing Katniss Everdeen was was needy. Instead she nodded.

" I guess I can't stop you, can I? When are you guys going?" 

"We were just waiting for Haymitch to get my papers sorted. Finn spoke to him last time he was here about organizing a passport as well. He says he wants to show me how the world has changed."

Katniss bit her tongue, stopping herself from blurting out that she could do that too. Peeta had a right to learn who he was. If that was to be with his best friend from the 17th century rather than her, then so be it. Good luck to him.

"Right. " Katniss said, nodding decisively. "Right. Dinner, then?" Katniss moved to the kitchen, Peeta trailing behind her. They made stilted small talk as they prepared dinner, Katniss trying to watch her body language around Peeta. Prim came home just as dinner was made, cutting through some of the tension. They chatted to her about what had happened with Haymitch and Plutarch, and mentioned Peeta's departure. At this ,prim did give Katniss a worried glance, and was met with Impassiveness from her sister. Prim tried to bring normality to the situation, suggesting places Peeta and Finn could go to see. When dinner was finished, Katniss feigned exhaustion, and gave Peeta a pointed look as she headed up the stairs. 

Obviously it wasn't pointed enough, because Katniss had washed and gotten ready for bed long before Peeta made his way to their room. 

"Katniss , do we need to talk about this more ... I am not leaving you..."

Katniss moved from the bed, walking towards Peeta slowly. "You are, though. And that's okay. You need to do what is right for you."

"I will be back, Katniss. " Peeta said, conviction evident in his voice. 

"Can't let me go, huh?" Katniss teased.

"No." Peeta said very seriously.

Katniss couldn't stand it any more, couldn't talk any more, so she kissed Peeta. He kissed back hungrily, backing her towards the bed. They fell onto it together, rolling each other playfully. Katniss quickly took her night gown off, revealing she was wearing nothing underneath. Peeta's eyes darkened, and his hands automatically started running over her skin. Peeta was getting good at good at finding the spots on her body that sent her wild. Apparently, this time, he had a different idea. He rolled them so he was above her, and softly murmured.

" I want to kiss you all over. Will you allow that?"

Katniss laughed , joy spreading through her body " Yes. Yes, Peeta. I'll allow that."

Peeta started by placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, then kissed a trail down her face, stopping to nibble at her ear, something he had discovered never failed to make her shiver. He then moved his exploration to her neck - seemingly his favorite part of her body- at least when it came to kissing. While his lips were occupied, Peeta's hands moved to her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. The duel stimulation made Katniss moan. She felt Peeta grin against her skin, and give her neck an experimental nip. Slowly, so very slowly, Peeta kissed his way to her chest, and sucked on a nipple. Katniss whined and bucked up. "Peeta!"

"Patience." He murmured into her sternum.

"No." Katniss shook her head irrationally against her pillow and wrapped her legs around Peeta's waist. "No. Now, Peeta. You can go slow next time. I need you now."

"As you wish." Peeta said, as he positioned himself over her and slowly pushed himself into her. Katniss immediately wrapped her arms around his neck to hold Peeta in place and began rocking with him. Katniss tried to speed Peeta's thrusts up, but he was determined to set the pace, slow and rythmic, designed to send Katniss mad. It paid off though, because when she finally reached climax it hit her powerfully and lasted longer than it ever had before. As Peeta pulled out, and Katniss felt herself slipping into sleep, she had just enough energy to whisper one word. 

"Stay."

She was asleep before she could even work out if Peeta gave her an answer. 

In the morning, however, she did get a very definitive answer. On Peeta's side of the bed lay a note. 

"Katniss,

I am sorry. I will be back. I may not know who I am, but there is something I cannot deny. I cannot , will not, let you go.

Yours,  
Peeta."


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Disclaimer: all hunger games related stuff belongs to Suzanne Collins, I am making no profit from this work.
> 
> A huge, huge thank you to all the work that Chele20035 has done on this fic , it wouldn't be what it is without her!
> 
> Honestly, without chele20035's help, I would have stopped this fic at maybe chapter three ... My initial thought was actually to have it as a one shot- so it's been amazing having someone to brainstorm and bounce ideas off of.
> 
> I have also been so delighted, humbled and excited by the comments and suggestions from everyone who has commented, and enjoyed every single interaction. The reader count has blown me away, the kudos has humbled me, and the fact that people found my little silly idea worthy of following/ favouriting has astounded me. I was writing this story at one of the hardest times of my life so far, and it's been a great source of escapism . The fact that others have also enjoyed travelling with me on this journey is just amazing. Thank you , all!!

**One year later**

It had been a year, Katniss thought as she sat in her room, staring out the window. A year since Peeta had left that "Dear Joan" letter on their bed. A year since Katniss had both loved and lost. A year since her life had changed forever. 

A year since Peeta had gone, to find himself. And now, he was coming back.

The weeks and months just after Peeta and Finn had left had been more hectic and surreal than anything Katniss had ever experienced. Ironically enough, those weeks felt even stranger than when Peeta first appeared in her life. The first thing Katniss did after scrunching up the letter Peeta wrote her was call Annie and Finn. She found out that Finn had left at around three am that morning, to pick Peeta up. Annie had been under the impression that Katniss had known about Peeta and Finn's plans, and was incredibly apologetic about unwittingly keeping Katniss in the dark. Katniss assured her that Annie was not the one who had the apologizing to do. Her second phone call was to Haymitch, who got to her place and proceeded to frantically dial Finn's number ( Madge had given Katniss both Annie and Finn's numbers the first night she had met them and they had revealed themselves to be Peeta's Finnick and Annie), leaving increasingly colorful and abusive messages and texts. Finn finally called back after a few hours, informing Haymitch that they were still in the States, and would be for a while, getting Peeta used to travelling. He also said that Peeta was very aware how imperative it was for him to get the painting for Plutarch and Snow, and that they would send it as soon as they could. 

Sure enough, just before Plutarch came knocking on the Everdeen's door , demanding the painting or having to force his hand and make him tell Snow 'the truth' , there came a large canvas sized package. With it, was a note. 

" I painted this while near a river that Finn tells me is known as the Delaware. I painted it at sunset. The painting has always been about me at my happiest, when I have felt safest. Since I cannot be with you currently, why not surround myself with things that remind me of you? I hope this is to Snow's liking; I added something special, just for him. He shall not bother you or those dear to you again.

I love you, Katniss. Do not doubt that.

Yours, Peeta."

Katniss remembered looking at the painting , and at first marvelling at how well Peeta had replicated the original. It shouldn't really have been a surprise, he was extremely talented. However as Katniss ran her fingers across the cheek of Peeta in the painting, she did notice something slightly different about this painting. The first painting had an innocence to it, showing Peeta as slightly vulnerable and as young as he was when he had painted it. Now, there was a slightly darker feel to the painting. Katniss didn't want to say sinister, but the boy portrayed there definitely wasn't her Peeta. He seemed... Altered somehow. Katniss shivered and covered the painting with a sheet, refusing to look at again before Plutarch collected it. It was a very creepy feeling, and she couldn't help but wonder what Peeta had done to it, what he was planning for Snow.

Whatever it had been, apparently it had been very affective. Plutarch had picked up the painting, and apparently Snow had been very pleased. According to Haymitch's spies, Snow had immediately started to try to unlock the secrets of the painting. He must have unlocked more than he had been anticipating though, because rumors started to spread about the big bad king of crime keeping the painting locked in a dark room, the painting facing the wall and Snow refusing to talk to anyone about it.

Katniss was glad, as she had more important things to worth about that Coriolanus Snow. About six weeks after Peeta and Finn's hasty departure, Katniss got a violent stomach bug. Or, so she first believed. When the stomach bug did not let up in the slightest after a week, she decided that maybe a trip to the doctor's could be in order. There, in that doctors' room, Katniss got the biggest shock she had had since she woke up with a man from a painting laying next to her. In hindsight, she shouldn't have been as surprised as she had been; she and Peeta had not been using contraception - she hadn't seen a need. For some bizarre reason, getting pregnant to Peeta hadn't crossed her mind as something to worry about. Now, here she was, carrying the baby of a man who was galavanting around the world with his best friend.

There were two major things that kept Katniss from just losing it and searching for Peeta. One was her friends ( and Haymitch, who had become some kind of drunken watch dog for her and her makeshift family) and, the fact that Annie was going through the same thing she was. Not long after Katniss found out she was pregnant, Annie revealed that she had been waiting to tell their friends that she was pregnant with Finn's baby. She hadn't even told Finn yet, knowing that Peeta had needed him do that if Finn had known, he would not have left Annie. Finn was also keeping in contact with Annie, letting her know what was going on with him and Peeta. When Annie told him her news, he insisted on returning early, but Annie had told him to stay with Peeta, as Peeta needed him more, and Annie had Madge and Katniss and their other friends to help her. Finn reluctantly agreed, and Katniss didn't dare tell Peeta about her pregnancy, not sure how he would react. Katniss didn't think that she could have got through the pregnant if Annie hadn't been with her, every step of the way. She continued her life as best she could, letting Finn ( and, by proxy, Peeta) know about her work and life and studies ( which she had finished, thank god, just before having her child) through Annie's interactions with her fiancé. Katniss was so used to putting on a facade that everything was situation normal that she almost convinced herself. 

Yet now, here she was, waiting for the father of the most precious person in her life to return and accept them both. She had never felt more vulnerable. Well, almost never.

Margaret Everdeen had been born three months earlier. She was three months younger than Nicholas Finn Odair, and she seemed to have her mommy's dark hair and what could be her daddy's clear blue eyes. She was beautiful and terrifying all at once, and Katniss couldn't get enough of her. Even three months in to her little life, Katniss couldn't imagine finding anything more fascinating that her baby girl. Now her baby girl was going to meet her daddy, and Katniss thought she was going to throw up. 

Finn had informed Annie that he and Peeta would be back on tie date about a month prior, so Katniss' friends and family had time to prepare. They were going to throw the men a coming home party, which suited Katniss fine, as it meant that she would have the support of her friends if things went pear shaped.

Katniss took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and picked up her restless three month old from her spare crib. The baby usually slept in Prim's room , Prim insisting as she said that she was at work so much that she didn't mind, and that when Prim was home, it gave her an excuse to spend time with her niece. Katniss' daughter made a small protesting noise as she was lifted into her mother's arms. Katniss gently shushed her, kissed her forehead, and then carried her down to join the rest of her friends.

It was another half an hour before Finn and Peeta arrived. Their arrival was heralded by a shout of joy from Finn and a flurry of movement as he ran to his fiancé's side to have his first real look at little Nick. Peeta trailed behind at more sedate pace, shaking Gale and Haymitch's hands and hugging Delly, Johanna, Prim, and a heavily pregnant Madge. Finally, he spotted Katniss. He made his way over to her, beautiful smile radiating off his face, until he saw she held something in her arms. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide. 

Katniss couldn't help smiling at him. "Hey."

"Hi." He said back, blinking rapidly.

Katniss grin became wider. " Finally getting the concept of contracting words, huh?"

Peeta nodded numbly, and took a tentative step towards her. "Katniss?"

Katniss shifted her arms and angled them so Peeta could get a better look at their daughter. "Peeta Mellark, I would like to introduce Margaret Everdeen. Maggie for short."

Peeta's eyes met Katniss'. "Maggie?"

She shrugged. " Figured it was appropriate. If Mags hadn't intervened all those years ago, her namesake would have never been conceived."

Peeta gulped, and carefully stepped closer, unaware that everyone at the party were silently observing him. He ran his finger across her cheek.

"Hello, Maggie." He whispered, as Maggie grabbed his hand and suckled contentedly on a finger. " I am your..." Peeta looked to Katniss for help.

She smiled softly. " Daddy."

"Your daddy." Peeta breathed, enraptured already by their little girl. Katniss was vaguely aware of chatter starting up again amongst her friends, but all she could focus on was the two people she didn't thinks he could love any more than she already did. 

When he finally looked back at Katniss, his eyes seemed cloudy. "Why did you not tell me?" He said hoarsely.

Katniss gave a half shrug. "You were out looking for yourself. Who was I to get in the way of that." She paused. " Do you think you found yourself?"

Peeta gave her an intense look and kissed her passionately "Yes." He murmured into her mouth before resting his forehead against her forehead. Katniss closed her eyes, feeling all the tension she had been holding leading up to this day draining out of her. 

Katniss felt like she was in a daze as Finn came over to say hi to Katniss and Maggie. She watched the awe and joy spread across Peeta's face as he held his daughter for the first time, tears welling in his eyes. Finn and Peeta regaled the gang with stories of their travels ( Canada, the US, parts of Europe) and exploits until Katniss couldn't stand it any more. She handed Maggie over to Delly and grabbed Peeta's hand, which caused cat calls to fill the air from Gale and Finn.

"Shut it," Katniss yelled from the stairs to Finn " You're just shitty that you can't do this to Annie right now. "

Their friends laughter and Finn's protests followed Katniss and Peeta up the stairs and into their room.

As Katniss closed the door, Peeta pressed up against her back. "Lord almighty, I've missed you, Katniss."

Katniss spun in his arms. " I love you, Peeta."

Peeta froze and stared at her.

Katniss nodded at him. " I love you. I love you , and I've had your baby. Your beautiful baby girl, Peeta. She's yours and mine ... "

Peeta cut her off with a kiss, sucking roughly on her bottom lip and sticking his tongue in her mouth. She made a startled sound. But sucked back, eager for more. Peeta led them to the bed, and lay Katniss down. When she reached for him, he pushed her away.

"I want to try something. Let me?"

Katniss nodded, and watched as he undressed himself first, and then stripped her of her top and bra and jeans. When he got to her panties, Peeta hooked his thumbs along the edge and pulled down slowly. 

Katniss jolted as she felt the tip of Peeta's wet tongue push into her center. She keened loudly as Peeta built up a rhythm and started to lick and suck there. Katniss locked her hands into Peeta's hair and bucked up into his mouth, thrilled by this new sensation and by the fact that Peeta was with her once again. She started chanting her love for him as she finally reached climax. She held Peeta in place as she slowly came down from her high, but once she released him, she kissed him , licking at his mouth. 

"I need you in me. Now." She whispered.

Peeta complied, pushing into her hard and fast and perfect, until she came again and again, feeling him come undone inside her as well.

 

When they had caught their breath, Katniss turned to Peeta. "Please don't take this as anything , but I have to ask; where did you learn to do that? "

Peeta blushed an endearing shade of red " Finn showed me some video clips."

Katniss stared at Peeta incredulously and then burst into laughter." Of course. You're a Puritan witch who's found yourself in the 21 century. So what does your reincarnated best friend do? Show you porn. "

Peeta pouted at Katniss. "That is not all we did."

"You were gone a year! I should hope not! " Katniss laughed harder.

 

"And the kissing?" Katniss asked, once she calmed down.

"Advice from Finn."

"Kinky."

Peeta's face clouded with confusion for a moment, and then he rolled his eyes. " Not like that, Katniss."

"Let a girl have her fantasies."

Peeta wrinkled his nose at Katniss.

"What? Finnick is very attractive. I'm sure you would make a lovely couple, and it's obvious he knows how to please a lover." Katniss teased.

"Maybe in another life. I am far too in love and content with the lot my life has given me."

Katniss kissed Peeta's chest. "We're going to need to go back down there soon. Maggie needs a feed soon, and we're never going to hear the end of this."

Peeta held her tighter. "Soon."

Katniss closed her eyes, willing to concede for the moment. Real life would catch up with them soon enough. Peeta would have to get used to the tentative routine she and Maggie were getting into, and Peeta would have to find a job to support them all, she and Peeta would need to grow back together. But, for the moment, she was perfectly content in this man's arms. " I'm glad you're home, my love."

"Yeah" Peeta whispered in to Katniss' hair. "Home."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little clichéd, but I couldn't shake the idea of " the boy with the bread" being a great name for a painting, and the story just started writing itself. Warning: I am Australian, so any geographical and australianisms/britishisms are my own fault. I have been to Salem, MA, and have quite a few friends in the states. However, if you have any ideas/ suggestions to make this more authentic ( or, as authentic a slightly supernatural story can be) , please drop me a line.


End file.
